Out to Sea
by Joran
Summary: Oneshot. A brave, old swordsman lives a peaceful life on Windfall. An attack by pirates turns things upside down. Will he face this new evil alone? Or will he cross paths with the fated hero?
1. Prologue

**Out to Sea**

**By: Joran**

_Note: This is another story also posted on another website called North Castle. This is a standalone Wind Waker fic and is not related to my other series._

**Prologue**

_Captain's Log,_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 198_

_Today was a day to remember. After more than 6 months of this anti-piracy campaign, we've finally found a glimmer of hope. At first, it did not seem such. We came upon this band of pirates who had shipwrecked at Bird's Peak Rock. We found them surviving well in spite of their lack of resources. When we reached them, we noticed the pirate's flag flying from their shipwreck, and immediately placed them under arrest. Before we brought them on board, a boy who could not have been older than fourteen, clad in green and carrying a sword and shield, pleaded their case and told us of this band of pirates change of heart. They were not the plundering, thieving types they used to be. He spoke of sailing to some new land. I was intrigued by this, and asked the boy if they would join us. It was then that a girl of roughly the same age jumped up, nearly pushing the boy into the sea, to explain that she was the real leader, and that she would decide whether they would join us or not. "I'm the captain around here! Never mind him! From now on, you'll be speaking to my crew through me!" She had quite the temper, and those words showed that she had quite a lot of courage as well. I had quite a time negotiating with her. Her demands involved us giving them pay, letting her run the ship as captain, and forcing me to act as a second-in-command. I refused that, of course, but I did agree to let them join with pay, if they could prove to me that they could earn it. I also said that she could act as second-in-command to me. At first, she flatly refused but, after a stern look from the courageous boy, and a bit of an argument as well, she relented and agreed to my demands. I found out her name as soon as she got on board. Tetra, she is called. The boy, who had little to say for himself, is called Link. I could see a look in his eye that told me of the many battles he had seen. I asked him about where he had been, but he simply stated that he would tell me later. The rest of the crew is a rather shoddy looking bunch of louts and oafs, but were rather good natured. They have one snivelling little swabbie called Niko who, upon meeting me, never looked me in the eye, and treated me with disregard and disrespect. I told him that if he wanted to be on this ship, a certain amount of respect must be shown to me, the Captain. However, I can tell that somewhere within him, lies a good man. It has been a long day, and it is time for me to turn in. I certainly do hope our new crew members work out. It's good to have more people join our cause, to rid the sea of these demons and their tyrannical leader. It has been a good day as well, and the rest are sure to get better._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall._


	2. Scourge of the Sea

**Chapter 1: Scourge of the Sea**

The waves gently caressed the shore as a small crab walked along, searching for food. It scurried along sideways, continually moving in a zigzag pattern. It suddenly stopped and crawled hurriedly in the opposite direction until it finally decided to bury itself in the sand. What was it hiding from? A man, walking the beach watched the crab run away from him in fright. Ever since he was a boy, he thoroughly enjoyed making the crabs run away and hide from him. This man had lived on the Island of Windfall his entire life. This was his home. Forty-five years it had been his home. His name was Brin.

He was a well-liked man on Windfall. He had been a skilled adventurer previously in his life and was a very accomplished swordsman. The people of the Island looked to him for protection and leadership when it was needed, and he always delivered. He was a member of the Feralas family, a well known family on the island. They had lived on Windfall for over six generations. His parents and grandparents were long gone, and his son had moved on to bigger and better things, but he still had his wife. Her name was Nura.

She was his whole life. Really his only motivation for anything. When he thought of her, his heart stirred. He had never stopped loving her since the day they met. She loved him just as much and together, they led a peaceful life on Windfall Island.

He sighed with satisfaction and turned his back to the Great Sea and walked off the beach toward his home. He often liked to walk along the beach and watch the waves hit the surf and, of course, getting great fun out of scaring the crabs. Now he needed to go back home. His wife would be waiting. He walked further and further inland until he reached a small stone hut almost in the centre of the island. He and his wife lived quite far from the edge of the sea.

His wife had always had a fear of water from the time that she was a child. She had nearly drowned at the age of four when her father's fishing boat had been attacked and sunk by pirates. Her and her father survived, but she always dreaded going near the water again. He entered the hut and was met by his wife. "Hello dear. How are you today?"

"Why do you ask that, Nura? You already asked me this morning."

"Well, I found your journal sitting here on the table and, I'm sorry for doing this but, I read the entry you wrote today." Brin's expression did not change, but he knew what she was talking about. "Well? What part has you concerned?"

"What makes you think I'm concerned?"

"You wouldn't ask me otherwise now, would you?" She smiled. Brin knew her so well.

"No, I suppose not. I read in there that you are having strange feelings lately. You feel like some sort of calamity will come down upon Windfall. You've been right about those feelings before, Brin. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Nura, I don't know. It's just a feeling. I should just ignore it. It's probably nothing."

"Brin, don't ignore it. Let the feeling come to you. If something does happen, at least you'll be prepared."

"Something's different about this feeling, Nura. I feel like we'll be attacked, and not just us, either. The welfare of the entire Great Sea may be at risk, here."

"Well, what do you think is going to happen, exactly?"

"I told you Nura, I don't know. All I know is that it will happen." He lowered his head and leaned it on the palm of his right hand.

"Don't worry yourself, darling. Everything will work out. You always know the right thing to do."

"I suppose so. Thank you for believing in me, my love. I'm privileged to have someone like you." They gazed into each other's eyes and became lost. Lost in the stare of the other. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get that", said Brin. He made his way to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was a man he knew well. This was Firinian. He often worked with Firinian when he was called upon for any emergency, or for any building, or other work that needed to be done around the island. Firinian was a tall, thickly built man with black hair and a jovial looking face. "Firinian! How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm fine, Brin. I've come to tell you of some strange happening at the docks. A ship has landed, yet no one from on board has come off the ship, nor have they tried to communicate in any way. I'm gathering up some help to see about helping anyone on board. We think they may be in trouble."

"Very well, Firinian. I will come with you. Nura, please stay here. Lock the door when I leave." Nura nodded and Brin stepped outside. He closed the door and waited. He finally started off after Firinian, who had already started walking to the docks, after he heard the reassuring click of the key turning the lock on the inside of the door.

He followed Firinian down the winding path that went through the island and they finally reached the docks. There he saw a massive ship. He had to crane his neck to see the crow's nest at the top. It just sat there, eerily still and silent. Brin suddenly had that feeling again. He sensed the presence of danger. He called to Firinian.

"Watch out", he said. "Something isn't right. Be on your guard." He suddenly heard another voice calling his name from behind him. He turned around and saw a young man running toward him. "Mandrake? What's the matter?" The man called Mandrake was breathing heavily when he reached him, so his speech was sparse. "Brin... there are lifeboats making their way round the island! There must be forty men in them, and they are all carrying swords!"

"Well, that would explain where the crew of this ship went. I bet their planning on raiding us. Well, we should still investigate the ship. There may be more on board. Mandrake, take every man you can to wherever you saw those lifeboats. Firinian and I will arm ourselves and board the ship. When we are certain it is clear, we will emerge and come and help you."

"Yes, Brin", he responded. He then took off in the direction of the armoury. Since Firinian had been gathering the men of the island, they would all be waiting there. They had been awaiting direction from Brin, and now they had it. "Let's go, Firinian."

As they approached the ship, Brin had a sudden almost panicked feeling flicker through his mind, but it passed as quickly as it came. They reached the deck of the ship and found the door that led to the ship's inside. Firinian opened the door and they entered there. They descended the stairs and heard nothing. A strange silence. Brin knew there were people in here, but why were they so quiet? He suddenly realized as he saw the ship's brig. In there were seven men.

They all bore a look of determination and sat there, deep in thought. As they approached, Brin's foot contacted a loose floorboard and a loud creak was heard. All the men in the brig looked up to see these two swordsmen standing there. It was then that Brin noticed the resemblance these men bore to himself and Firinian. These were all swordsmen, too. They must have been captured during other island raids.

One of the men stood up and, proud and defiant, spoke to Brin in a deep and growly tone. "Who are you? What happened to the pirates?" Brin spoke with poise and equalled the defiance of this man. "Sir, we are not here to start any fights. Such a tone is not necessary. We know nothing of pirates, but we do know that whomever was on this ship has invaded our island. We are under attack as we speak." The man's look suddenly turned from defiance to solemn reflection. "That is precisely what happened to my island. It's how I, we I should say, ended up in here."

"Well, if I set you all free, will you join in our fight?" They all looked up this time. Their silent stares showed just how desperate they were to get even. The one who had spoken looked Brin square in the eye and nodded. "Very well then." Brin looked to the wall and saw keys hanging from a hook. He grabbed them and put them into the lock on the iron cell door. He turned the key and heard a click as the lock turned and unlocked the door to the brig. He pulled it open and the seven men walked out. They all entered a room at the very back of this room and reappeared holding swords. "Bring us to the fight... what's your name?"

"Brin, sir. What are you called?"

"I'm Dmitri. There will be time for proper introductions later. Lead us to your island, Brin. We shall fight for you." Brin smiled at this recent help they had received. They all ascended the stairs and wound up on the deck of the ship again. They all leapt over the sides to see a melee of action before them. Everywhere, men were fighting. They knew which of them were the pirates, as they howled and screeched like animals and brutalized the men whom they were fighting. "Regroup!" shouted a voice above the chaos. A meagre twelve swordsman left of the forty who had begun the battle regrouped with the nine newest combatants led by Brin. Mandrake approached Brin with some bad news. "Sir, we've lost far too many men to fight them off, now. What are we to do?"

"Nonsense, Mandrake. We can and will take them. The seven men we freed from the brig of that ship seem more than qualified to take up this task. Come now, Mandrake. Let us fight for Windfall."

Brin led the remainder of the men on Windfall and the swordsmen from the ship into the fray. It was a fierce battle. Everywhere, men were shouting but, slowly, they were driving the invaders back. Brin had just fought off four of them, when he was suddenly struck from behind by a man with a massive shield in his right hand. Brin fell to the ground roughly, but rolled and got back up just as quickly as he fell. He turned to see this man's cold black eyes staring at him. He was an older man, roughly of his fifties, but he had a surprising air of strength and energy about him. "You there", the man said to him "you fight well. I believe you would suit the fleet well. You have the option if joining me or your island shall suffer. It is your choice."

"And my choice shall be neither. Nothing shall happen to my island and I'm not stupid enough to fall for that ploy."

"Brave words, but foolish ones as well. Before you die, at least tell me your name, great swordsman." Brin looked him in the eye and felt cold shiver down his spine. But he was strong enough that it left him unfazed. He spoke to this man in as hard a tone as he could muster. "That, you will never know. It is time for you and your pirates to leave. Rest assured, though, for this injustice you have caused my island, I will hunt you."

The man charged at Brin and took a swing with the sword he had. Brin simply ducked underneath it, moved forward into the man and he tripped over Brin and fell to the ground. The man got up again and swung out with his shield again. Brin moved out of the way and contacted the inside of the man's shield with his sword. The man could not hold his grip and the shield hit the ground several feet away from where they were standing. Just as the man was about to advance on Brin again, he heard some desperate growls from his crew.

They were all stampeding back toward the ship. And in pursuit were the remaining men of Windfall and the swordsmen from the brig. The man turned to Brin and said "Well, it seems you've won, swordsman. Mark my words, though. We shall meet again. You will learn to fear the name of Golargo." He turned and fled with his crew and they quickly boarded their ship and set sail, desperate to escape this island.

As the ship faded away into the horizon, the men of the battle cheered and shouted in victory. It was then that Brin was approached by Dmitri and the six others freed from the pirate ship. "You have our eternal thanks, Brin. Like I said, there is now time for introductions to the rest of us. I am Dmitri from Outset."

The man standing to his right spoke next. "I am Milik. I was the one who guarded the Forest Haven and the Korok." He was a short, burly man with s scar that ran from his right temple and crossed his face diagonally and stopped just at the bridge of his nose.

The figure to his right was of the Rito tribe. "Greetings. As you can see, I come from Dragon Roost Island. I am called Hurlin. I am the only swordsman from my island." He was a tall, thin Rito and his face had a permanent scowl. A man stepped up from behind him.

"My name is O'Ryan. I am a traveller. My most recent settlement was on Headstone Island." He was the largest of the group. He stood at least a full head taller than Brin and had massive, muscular arms that were as thick as most of the men's legs. He had incredibly broad shoulders, but a kind and soft expression to his face. His voice was like thunder, but again, a kindness could be seen in his eyes.

The man to his left introduced himself and the other two. "We three hail from Stone Watcher Island as its most recent inhabitants. I am Stellen, this is Boro and right here is my younger brother, Mullen." Stellen was the shortest of the group, but he held a gruff expression on his face and it was clear that he wasn't one to back down from a fight. He had a thick, woolly moustache on his face and a beard to match. Boro was a tall man, who seemed shy and inhibited to speak. He was a young-looking man with a thick blonde beard on his face, similar to Stellen's, except his was much more well kept. Mullen was much taller than his older brother, but he had the same gruff look to his face, except he was clean shaven. That rounded out this group of seven swordsmen.

"It's good to meet you all, men. I shall introduce you to my men, here." When he looked behind him, he was horrified to notice that only Firinian and Mandrake stood there. "What happened to the others?" Mandrake looked to him with a grim expression. "I'm sorry, Brin. The rest of the men perished in the battle. We are all that is left of Windfall." Brin lowered his head, but realized that there was no time to grieve. "Anyway, this is Mandrake, here, and over to my right is Firinian. I suppose we are all that is left. I have recently come to the conclusion that we must pursue these pirates. We must bring justice to the Great Sea and stop this insanity."

"But Brin, we haven't got a ship. How are we to pursue them without a ship?" asked O'Ryan.

"Well, my friend, the answer to that is simple. We shall build a ship. It may take us a while, but so will ridding the seas of these pirates. From what their leader told me, there is more than one ship." Firinian was puzzled.

"Their leader, Brin? How did you know he was their leader?"

"He was the only one capable of coherent speech, the only one who seemed remotely human. He called himself Golargo."

"That is true", said Boro. The other swordsmen stared in his direction. It was evident that this was one of the first times they had ever heard him speak. He had a gravelly tone, but a kind one as well. "That is his name. It is what he told us."

"Well then, we shall pursue this Golargo and defeat him and this fleet. And what a fine crew we shall be." They all liked the sound of building a ship in order to go after Golargo and his fleet. "Well", said Dmitri "I believe we shall have to nominate a Captain to lead our crew. What do you say to that, Brin?"

"Well, Dmitri that is indeed a good idea. And I believe that you should-" Dmitri interrupted him.

"Me, Brin? I'm not fit to lead these men. I had someone else in mind."

"All right then, let's have it. Of whom were you speaking, Dmitri?" Dmitri said nothing and just stared squarely at Brin. Brin looked behind him and then looked back at Dmitri. "Sir", said Mandrake "I believe he is referring to you." Brin turned around and looked at Mandrake. He said nothing as Mandrake spoke up again.

"I, for one, agree with him, sir. You would be the perfect Captain for our ship, Brin." He then turned to address the group. "Who else would be in favour of naming Brin our Captain?" He looked around him and saw nine pairs of eyes looking to him.

"Aye," said O'Ryan.

"Aye," repeated Boro.

"Aye", Firinian said with a nod.

"Aye" said Stellen and Mullen in unison.

"Aye, a fine Captain you would make," said Hurlin.

"Aye, agreed with Hurlin, Captain Brin", said Milik.

"Aye" Dmitri said, last.

Brin looked around at the group and felt an overwhelming sense of pride that these brave souls would have him as their leader. "Very well then. I shall have to accept. Now, my first act as Captain shall be to ask you all to start finding some building materials for our ship. I must first see to my wife." He turned around and headed back inland to his little hut in the middle of the island. He turned the doorknob to find the door still locked. He knocked but there was no answer. He finally called inside.

"It's me, Brin. Nura, it's all right. You can open the door now." At first, there was no reaction from within. Brin's heart was in his throat at that moment as the horrifying thought of what may have become of his wife hit him. Thankfully the latch opened and there stood Nura. He was incredibly relieved to see her concerned face at the door. "What's happened, Brin?"  
"We were invaded, Nura, but all is right now. We drove them off and rescued some prisoners from within their ship."

"All cannot be fine when you are planning to go after them." Brin looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want to go after them with this crew of yours and stop them from invading anyone else, isn't that right?" Brin was stunned. It was almost as if she had been there herself. "Did you leave the hut, Nura?"

"No, Brin. I opened the window and heard you talking." Brin felt foolish. He hadn't thought of that. "I trust your word, Nura. Still, you probably should have kept everything shut tight while the invaders were here. Who knows what might have happened had they managed to break in here? I'm so glad you're safe, Nura."

"Is everyone all right? Did all the men survive?" Brin's eyes immediately took on a sorrowful look. "No, Nura. In fact, the only men of Windfall to survive were myself, Firinian and Mandrake." Nura looked utterly shocked. What a terrible tragedy it was indeed. "I see. I now understand why you must go after these pirates."

"Yes, Nura. We must do it for the brave souls who gave us the chance to help Windfall Island survive. Now, my love, I must see to the men and help them build our ship." Brin turned and walked back out the door, shutting it behind him.

After seven months of toiling and hard work, the crew of ten had finally finished construction of their ship. As it sat floating on the great sea. All the men gazed up at it with a sense of accomplishment and pride. "She must have a name", O'Ryan said.

"I agree, Captain Brin" said Mandrake "what should we call her?" They all thought for a while until Boro, the man who almost never spoke, told them his idea for a name. "How about Velgoros? In the ancient tongue of my people it means 'Seeker of Justice'." They all thought of this as an excellent name. "Very well, Boro", said Brin "Velgoros it shall be. Now men, let us get on board. I've already said my farewells to my wife; we should set out after these pirates. There's no telling what travesties they have committed during these seven months." They all agreed, of course, and boarded Velgoros. "Unfurl the sails, Dmitri. O'Ryan, pull up anchors. Firinian, you take the helm. Let us head due east." The three of them respectively saluted and they were soon headed away. The anti-piracy campaign was now officially underway.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 1_

_We've finally constructed our beautiful ship. Her name is Velgoros and we will use her to catch Golargo and his fleet. I will sorely miss Nura, but to bring her along would be foolish. She has to stay on Windfall. We have been sailing for over an hour now, and Velgoros is holding steady. She is turning out to be a fine ship thus far. I fear, though, that we will be too few to take on an entire fleet of pirates. We can handle one ship, but what happens if we come across two or three of them? We'll just have to wait and see. For now, I must concentrate on our present goal. We are headed in the direction we last saw Golargo's crew headed. We all hope that he has not decimated another island like he has ours. I have a strange feeling about him. He is one capable of great evil and has seemingly been in a situation like this before. This feeling about his evil is similar to the feeling I had the day he and his pirates attacked. Oh well. I have faith in my crew. They are all strong individuals and work even better as a unit. Especially the brothers Stellen and Mullen. That Rito called Hurlin is quite a valuable asset as well. Because of him, we have little need of the crow's nest as he can fly ahead and report back to us of what lies ahead. The others are all just as helpful. I hope, though, that one day we will manage to find more to join our cause. Something tells me that nothing is ever going to be the same again. Well, it's time for me to go back to my duties as Captain. That title still sounds strange to me, but I will grow used to it. Today is the dawn of a new quest, a campaign against piracy. It will be dangerous, but it will be worthwhile in the end._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	3. Golargo

**Chapter 2: Golargo**

On this island, it was happy, simple and quiet. Peace reigned over it. A family lived right near the water's edge. A simple hut built just next to an outcropping of rock. Living in this house was a couple and their daughter. She was grown up now, and was in this house now with her husband-to-be. They sat at the table, discussing the plans they had for their wedding. Her fiancé was a sailor from an island to the east. She loved how much this young man got along with her father. She loved his eyes. She loved everything about him. She so enjoyed speaking to him just as she was now. Her father entered the house carrying with him a pile of timber from outside so he could stoke the fire. "Hello. I didn't expect you to be here, Almont. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, sir" said the young man called Almont. "How about you, Dorwin?"

"Wonderful, Almont. Absolutely wonderful. Especially with the news delivered to me by Lila, here."

"What news? What could you be talking about?" Lila stood up from the table and walked over to Almont. "I have something I need to tell you, Almont. I can feel it inside of me. We are soon to have a child of our own." Almont didn't know what to say. He froze and could not express the joy he was feeling at the moment. All he could do was throw his arms around his fiancé and kiss her. "That is wonderful, Lila. How do you know for certain?"

"I went to see Sturgen yesterday and, while he's not a doctor, he does have very excessive knowledge and he knows the signs. I told him of some of the recent changes I have felt and, well, that's exactly what he told me. And I know in my heart that he is right."

"Very good. Very good indeed. This has got to be the best day of my life, Lila. Right next to the day I first met you." Dorwin was just as excited as Almont about his daughter's news. He had to tell his wife. His wife had been out walking the beaches as she often did, reminiscing and just trying to relax. She stopped and stared out at the vast, wide open sea and wondered what it would be like to see everything that is out there. How many things lie out there, waiting to be discovered? She could hear her husband's voice calling to her from a distance and turned toward her house to see him walking toward her, waving his hand. She waved back and started walking towards him. As they drew nearer, Dorwin began to speak. "Milia, I have something to tell you. It's very exciting news." They stopped just a few feet apart and Milia looked up at her husband. "What is it, dear? What do you want to tell me?"

"Lila had something wonderful to tell me today. It is the best news I've heard since she was born."

"Well? What is it?"

"Milia my dear, you are going to be a grandmother. I hope you like the title of 'Grandma'." She threw her arms around her husband and almost wept with joy. "That is wonderful, Dorwin. What will she call him?"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Milia couldn't explain why she had said 'him' but she just had a feeling. "I just know, Dorwin. He will grow up to be a man of great importance, I'm sure of it."

"I do hope so, Milia. Come now. Let us head home to celebrate our newest family member." They then walked, arms held around the other's shoulder, making their way back to their little home here on Outset Island.

Days past and as they did, they noticed a change occurring in Lila. Her skin looked healthy and her entire complexion changed to become almost luminescent. Her belly grew in size as the life inside of her stirred. She and Almont had decided on a name that they would call their child, if it were to be born a boy. It was name well known to the islanders. They were quite familiar with the tales of the Legendary Hero of Time. It was where they had thought of such a name. The name they had chosen was Link. The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. The day that the child would be born would soon arrive. It had been nearly nine months now, and Almont had just received some news that had him fairly disheartened. He entered the house and saw Lila sitting at the table. He had to break this news to her. "Hello, my love" she said to him cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Lila. However, not fine all at once."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to miss the birth of our son."

"Why?"

"Well, a Rito postman just brought me a letter from the captain. Apparently there are reports of pirates attacking Windfall Island. He wants every sailor available to go and hunt them down. I just received orders and a small traveller's ship is supposed to be headed here to come and get me." Lila was disappointed by this news and extremely worried for her fiancé. But she knew he had to go. "It's all right, dear. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that, Lila?"

"Be careful, Almont. Don't do anything that could get you in trouble."

"Of course, Lila. You make me a promise too, my love. Please make sure my child knows who I am when I return."

"Of course I will, Almont. The two of us will keep you in our hearts. Forever and always, Almont." Almont gave his fiancé a kiss and just as they parted, they heard a loud ringing from outside. Almont went over to the window and saw a ship waiting right by the docks and the lookout tower. "I suppose that's my ship. Goodbye, Lila. I will miss you."

"I will miss you, love. Goodbye." Almont kissed Lila one more time before heading out the door. Lila raced over to the window as fast as she could so she could see him off. As she watched Almont board the ship and saw it set unfurl its sails and head off into the vast sea, her parents had just entered the room. Almont had already informed them of the journey he was to take. Dorwin was the first to speak after the ship was nearly out of sight. "I do hope this little quest of his doesn't take too long. I wouldn't want the lad to miss the birth of his child." The three of them just continued staring out the window. They were all very concerned about Almont. That much was evident as the expression on each of their faces told the story. Within a week, things on the island had settled. However, the concern they felt had not subsided and had, in fact, only grew over that time. Milia especially had growing concerns of his safety. She had a feeling that something may happen to him. Days continued to pass with no word from Almont. Another concern had just come up for this family. Lila had fallen ill. They did not know why, but as it was, this was not normal. She had extreme headaches and constantly felt cold. They did their best to tend to her, all the time trying to comfort her and reassure her that Almont was fine. After a few more days, Milia began to notice Lila having sharp pains in her stomach. She knew what it was. "Dorwin!" she called outside. Dorwin was cutting a tree down for more firewood when he heard the call. He looked up and by the expression on her face and the urgency in her voice, knew what it was that was happening. "Lila's ready Dorwin!" Dorwin dropped his axe and immediately ran toward the house. He opened the door and, followed quickly by Milia, reached Lila's side and held her hand. "Are you ready, my dear?" All he got in response was a groan of pain from his daughter. He readied himself to deliver this baby, just as he had when she was born. He knew this process could take several hours, and was prepared to wait there until this baby was born. Milia knelt next to Lila in order to help give her comfort during this trying period. She held her hand as she readied to have this baby. "Now, dear. Push." She did as she was told and with it, began to feel weak. This first attempt had nearly drained her. She knew that this was not a normal amount of energy lost to this point. She felt that she was dying. She pushed again a second time, and felt weaker still. She could no longer see. She knew at this point that she was in fact dying. She took every last bit of strength she had and pushed a third time. Dorwin readied and this time the magic of birth happened. He held in his hands a baby boy. The boy, of course, was crying as soon as the birth happened. Milia looked up at Dorwin and he looked back at her. "You were right, Milia. It's a boy. That means your name is Link, doesn't it?" He said to the little bundle wrapped up in the blanket he had just put around the child. The baby couldn't answer, of course, and his eyes were still closed as the crying continued. Dorwin looked to the bed that Lila was lying in and what he saw concerned him. He handed the baby to Milia and knelt down next to his daughter. "Lila? Are you all right?" She turned her head and looked at her father. She could feel her life falling away from her. "Where is he? Where is my son?" Milia brought him forward and showed the baby to his mother. "Here he is, dear. He's beautiful." She reached out for him and Milia let her hold him in her arms. She kissed the baby's forehead and then handed the baby back to Milia. She laid her head back and tried to relax. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dorwin walked over to it and opened it. There stood a Rito Postman holding a letter. "Hello sir" he said. "I have a message here addressed to Lila. It is from the Great Sea's union of sailors. Is there a Lila here?"

"Yes but she's in bed. She has just given birth. I will take the letter. I am her father. Why didn't you just drop it in the mail box?"

"I was told to bring this to the door. It was ordered by the sailor's union. I don't know why but, have a good day, now."

"Yes. Thank you. I shall try." The Rito left and Dorwin closed the door again. He held the letter in his hands and looked at it. He decided to open it, knowing his daughter was in too weak a condition at the moment. What he read was a statement from the sailor's union. What he was reading didn't seem possible. The whole world seemed to be spinning out of control. He looked to the bed and saw Milia kneeling next to the bed, the baby cradled in her arms, and weeping. He ran over to her and said "What's wrong, Milia?"

"It's Lila. The birth was too much for her. She's gone, Dorwin." He could not believe it. He couldn't handle this. He felt his mind spin and his soul turn. Milia was still weeping. Dorwin then had to break the worse news to her. "It just keeps getting worse, Milia. I hold here a letter from the sailor's union. It says that in his pursuit of pirates, Almont was killed." Milia had no tears left to shed. She was as grief-stricken as she could get. This cut even deeper, but she could react no further. Dorwin felt his mind spinning again. "It's the child. He is a curse! This child has brought about the destruction of our family! I refuse to call him my grandson!" This brought Milia to her feet and she turned to Dorwin. "You dare to blame a baby for this? It's not his fault! How could you? You're just grieving, Dorwin."

"No, Milia. No I'm not. I know what this child is. He is a curse. And if you can't see that then I guess I'm on my own. Goodbye." Dorwin turned and opened the door, slamming it shut as he left. In his grief, he had gone mad. He truly believed his grandson to be a curse. He believed that this boy had taken his daughter from him and caused this whole tragedy. He walked furiously away until reaching the other side of the island. There he sat. He had to think of what to do. Leave. Yes, that's what he'd do. But, where would he go? He did not care as he headed for the beaches. He pushed a boat into the water and grabbed a paddle. He climbed in and began paddling furiously away. He was on his way. He left behind his poor wife to raise Link alone. After a year of raising Link, Milia had heard of another couple on the island who had just had a baby but were both killed. She took in the baby girl and decided that she would raise them both as brother and sister. This baby girl's name was Aryll. They looked so strangely alike with their blonde hair and blue eyes. Aryll's looked rather greener, but her face looked nearly identical to Link's. They would grow up together thinking that they were indeed siblings. By blood they weren't. But in their hearts they would be. As was demonstrated in the events leading up to Ganon's defeat, they had a very strong bond. Milia raised them well and they both became very mature, caring and intelligent people. She was their grandmother, after all. She had always wondered what became of Dorwin. Dorwin had obviously gone mad with grief the day of Lila's death. What became of him when he left Outset Island was still a mystery. After around ten years of travelling and not finding a true home, Dorwin wandered the Great Sea in that same boat he had left Outset with. One night, he was caught in a violent storm and his boat crashed into rocks that were near a very ominous looking island. There were many shipwrecks on the outside of this island. Dorwin did not notice this as his boat shattered to pieces and he was swept away with the waves. He was yet another sailor lost to the rocks around this dreaded island. This island was constantly surveyed with massive lights scouring the seas below them. It was also guarded by the largest helmaroc in the Great Sea. Dorwin had been swept beneath the waves and lost consciousness. He had washed ashore on this strange island. There were massive doors to this fortress of an island and luckily for him, they were open as a group of strange creatures left in a ship to cause their havoc among the islands of the Great Sea. As he washed up to the docking area, the leader of these creatures was there. He had been monitoring their departure. He saw this unconscious man in the water and smiled to himself. This was another fool taken by the rocks surrounding his island. However, he knew this man was still alive. He thought of leaving him there to drown but he felt his right hand pulsate. He knew it wasn't because of any Triforce being nearby, but the Triforce of Power not only gave its holder power, but it showed the holder where to gain more of it. This is what was happening now. He decided to save this man's life. He reached down and picked this man out of the water. He threw him over his shoulder and began to make his way back up to his lair at the top of the fortress. This was his fortress. His name was Ganondorf. This fortress had been called the Forsaken Fortress. He carried Dorwin all the way up to the top until they reached a small wooden structure situated directly on top of the rocky island. He dropped Dorwin on the floor and then sat down in a chair at the end of the room. He stared at the man, waiting for him to wake. He sat perfectly still until the man did. When Dorwin finally came to, he didn't have the slightest idea where he was. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He looked to his left and saw a man with malevolent eyes staring at him from a chair across the room. He immediately stood up and stared straight back at him, fearfully. Ganondorf smiled. He could sense this man's fear. "Hello" he said to the man. "Welcome to the Forsaken Fortress. What do you call yourself?" Dorwin struggled to come up with words, but his fear of this man would not allow him to. Not only that but his recent fight for his life had caused him to lose some of his memory. He couldn't remember his name. "I...I don't remember" he stammered.

"Strange. I'd have thought you would remember something as important as your own name. No matter. I am Ganondorf. I have a proposition for you, nameless one."

"What's that?"

"I can sense a lot of anger in you. A great amount of hate as well. I would ask you to join me in my cause. You can help me find the other two pieces of the Triforce and become my ally in ruling over Hyrule." Dorwin didn't really understand what he was asking, but he did like the sound of an ally. Someone who could, perhaps, understand his pain. It's what he had been looking for since he left Outset. "I don't know what Hyrule is, but I do like the sound of being your ally, Ganondorf. Very well. I would certainly join your cause."

"Excellent, nameless one. No, that's no good. You must have a name. I shall call you Golargo."

"Golargo? Why Golargo?"

"In my former tribe's language it means 'apprentice.' It seems fitting since that is what you will be to me."

"Of course, Ganondorf."

"Call me _Lord_ Ganondorf."

"Yes sir, Lord Ganondorf." With that, Ganondorf had created something that would go on longer than he ever anticipated. He gave Golargo his own power to help him in his quest for the Triforce. He let Golargo create the beasts to cause havoc on various islands across the Great Sea. The very beasts that Link himself had vanquished. He constantly remained behind the scenes. Ganondorf did not want him to be seen, as it would jeopardize his plan. As soon as Link had pulled the out the Master Sword, Ganondorf left for Hyrule Castle, leaving Golargo in charge of the fortress. He was there alone, however, and the island looked entirely abandoned. Golargo had all the time in the world to devise a plan of his own. He had heard of an alternate place on the Great Sea. It was a place many thought existed only in fairytales. It was like an entirely different world. He had heard of the place from an adventurer on Windfall Island. He said he had been to a temple called the Temple of the Ocean King. And that this Ocean King was the guardian of the area. It was nearly impossible to get to this place. He created a Ghost Ship to sail the waters of the Great Sea and gave it the capabilities to travel back and forth between the two worlds. He boarded this ship and, while Ganon was battling Link, created a great evil beast to attack the Ocean King. He called this beast Bellum. Then, after hearing of Ganon's defeat, he sent the Ghost Ship to go after Link and the pirate ship so they could take them to this alternate world and create an entirely different quest for him to undertake. He had hoped that Link would fail this quest in this alternate world so that he could not only rule that one, but go unimpeded into this world and rule it as well. He didn't care about Hyrule or the Triforce, all he cared about was his vengeance against this child and to create a home for himself. He gained his memory over time and had indeed remembered his old name. However, he did not take it back as he believed his new name to be the one that had helped him transform into his true self. Golargo was stunned when he had heard of the failure of Bellum and the Ghost Ship and saw Link return. It was then that he decided that at least ruling over one world would work for him. He created thousands upon thousands of his own minions and built hundreds of ships. Here he would go across the Great Sea, capturing all the swordsmen and trying to corrupt them to join his side. He would then destroy Link himself and declare himself the ruler of the Great Sea. His vengeance for his daughter would be complete and he would finally have a true home. This is where Dorwin was now. He was Golargo. He was the man responsible for the recent piracy across the Great Sea. This was the grandfather of the Hero of the Winds. He thought of his young grandson and kept thinking of that fateful day on Outset Island. He still believed Link to be a cursed child, in spite of the good things he had done. He wouldn't rest until he had killed the boy himself.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 48_

_We have been sailing the Great Sea for over a month and still haven't found any of Golargo's pirates. My thoughts have been on this Golargo recently. He is a man of such great evil. He has tremendous power and little regard for human life. I like to think I'm a good judge of character and I have certain feelings about Golargo. I feel that his evil has not always been a part of him. That he was turned long ago by some event in his life. Something triggered his slip into madness and something else corrupted him. Somewhere inside him lies his old self. I know it. Deep inside of him lies a decent, noble, courageous and honourable man. He showed me how honourable he was when we battled on Windfall. He did not kill me when he had the chance. He wanted an honourable fight. That part of him still exists somewhere, I think. Well hopefully we do find some of these pirates soon. Velgoros hasn't really had a chance to show us what she's made of. She will get her chance soon, I hope. Things will start to look up for us in the near future._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	4. The Hunt is On

**Chapter 3: The Hunt is On**

The ship glided through the water with the grace of a swan. Her crew wandered here and there, looking off into the distance, searching for activity in the open water or doing their job on the ship.

The ship's captain held a telescope to his eye and intently searched the seas. Brin's eyes looked tired and grey. He and his crew had searched for weeks without turning up anything. Their search for Golargo had turned up empty.

"Brin!" called Mandrake from up above him. He was climbing down the ladder from the crow's nest. "We're approaching land. It looks like Dragon Roost."

Hurlin heard this and looked out to the horizon. There he saw his home. The tall, mountainous island reached high up into the sky with the guardian dragon Valoo sitting on top.

"What a fantastic sight. But, why are we here, Brin?"

"We are here for rest, Hurlin. We are also here for information. Surely your people have seen something, what with how much they travel."

"I see your point, Brin. A rest will do all of us some good. This search has been arduous and dreary thus far."

"We will find Golargo, Hurlin. We have to." They spoke no more after that.

They sailed onward toward Dragon Roost Island. As they approached, they noticed a ship coming up close to the island. O'Ryan was the first to notice.

"Captain, can you see that ship there?" Brin raised the telescope to his eye and looked toward the ship. He saw something he had been waiting for, but something he did not want to see.

"Dmitri!" he called to the man standing at the ship's wheel. "Head straight for that ship over there!" he said, pointing at it. "We have to get to them before they land."

"Why, captain?" asked Mullen, who had just walked over to them after keeping watch on the ship's stern.

"There are pirates on that ship. It's not Golargo, but it is some of his minions. I fear they may attack this island."

"Why would they do it again!" Hurlin asked angrily. "They've already attacked my people once!"

"They don't care, Hurlin. They are here to fulfill their master's goal. Whatever that may be. All right. O'Ryan, ready the canons. We're going to send those pirates to the bottom." O'Ryan saluted and headed below deck to load the canons. Velgoros was equipped with three of them. Mullen, get your brother and go down to help O'Ryan. The rest of you, prepare to attack."

Velgoros drew nearer to the pirate ship. The pirates saw them coming and soon turned their ship to face Velgoros. Now the two ships were facing each other. The pirates had their canons ready and fired four volleys in their direction. All four shots missed, but one of them grazed part of the hull and a large scrape was left there.

The three men below deck finally had the canons ready.

"Canons ready!" called O'Ryan's booming voice from down below.

"Fire now!" There was a moment of hesitation and then three loud shots as the canons fired off in succession.

The first two shots missed but the third scored a direct hit on the pirate's mast. The great wooden pillar came crashing down, carrying the sail with it. The mast hit the ship's railing and fell overboard into the sea.

"Load again! We've got to hit them again!" The pirate's ship was wounded and unable to move swiftly anymore, but they still held Velgoros within range of their canons. They had their canons loaded again and fired four more volleys in their direction.

"Hard to port, Dmitri!" called Brin. Dmitri spun the ship's wheel hard and tried to turn Velgoros out of harm's way. Three volleys missed but the fourth caught the ship's hull full on the starboard side. Luckily it was above the water line so the ship did not take on any water.

"Canons ready!" called O'Ryan once again.

"Fire!" The three canons fired almost simultaneously and this time, all three made contact.

The first shot landed right in the middle of the deck and went straight through the whole of the pirate ship. It was now taking on water.

The other two did minimal damage, but now it was evident that the pirate ship was fatally wounded. The ship's port side took on water more so than the starboard side and she began to list sideways. The canons were now pointed upward.

The pirates let off one last volley of desperation. Their shot went wild and splashed into the sea well behind Velgoros.

The ship took on more and more water until it disappeared beneath the waves. They heard not a sound from the pirates. "

Well, it seems we won't be boarding them, will we?" said Boro.

"No, Boro. We certainly won't be. Let us dock on Dragon Roost. Velgoros is damaged and she needs repair. It will also help us by getting some rest." They all liked the sound of that as Dmitri once again turned the ship toward the island.

They came to a stop just off the shore and dropped the anchor.

They got aboard their life boats and rowed into shore.

Once their boats reached the shore, they were greeted by a young Rito boy standing and watching them. Once he saw Hurlin climb out of one of the boats, he ran over to him.

"What happened out there?" he asked "I heard all sorts of canon fire."

"Don't worry, Prince Komali. We have taken care of the problem. Our crew needs rest. That is what we have come for."

"Of course. Your friends are more than welcome to stay. Are you their captain?"

"No, Komali. That duty belongs to a much more worthy man." He pointed over toward the last man to climb out of the lifeboats. Brin climbed out and looked in Hurlin's direction and was puzzled to see him pointing toward him. "Hurlin? What is the matter?"

"I was pointing out our captain to the young Rito prince, Captain Brin." Brin walked over to the two Rito staring at him and looked down at Komali. "You are the Rito prince?" he asked. Komali nodded. "Is it all right if we rest on your island awhile?"

"I'm not really the one to ask, my father is. But, I'm certain he'd be all right with it and he'd be glad to see Hurlin back."

"Very good. Thank you, what you is your name?"  
"Komali, sir. You are Brin, correct?"

"Yes, Prince Komali. That I am. I am glad to meet you."

"You know, you remind me of someone. You and he would surely get along."

"Who are you speaking of?"

"We'll have to ask Medli to tell you more of him. I only met him a few times briefly. But many of us know him as the Hero of the Winds." Brin had heard tales of him; many people on his own island had encountered him. However, no one ever used his proper name. All anyone ever called him was the 'Hero of the Winds.' "Many people have told me the same thing, Komali. What exactly do I share in common with him?"

"I don't know, exactly. Perhaps you both conduct yourselves in a similar manner. You may have to ask Medli for the answer to that. Come, let us head inside." Komali took the lead and the rest of the crew followed.

Brin stood on the beach for a moment and stared after his crew. After a few moments, he finally set off toward them and followed his crew to the village inside Dragon Roost Island. As soon as they reached the inside, they were greeted by the Rito Chieftain. He spoke to Hurlin first. "Hurlin, it's good to see you're all right. I heard quite the commotion outside."

"Yes. Our ship ran into another of the pirate ships. It looked like they were going to attack us again. Luckily, Brin managed to sink it."

"Who's Brin?"

"He's our captain, chieftain. We have him to thank for saving Dragon Roost." Brin stepped up beside Hurlin. "Actually, you technically have O'Ryan, Mullen and Stellen to thank for that. Their accurate shooting is what sank the ship."

"We couldn't have done it without proper leadership, Captain" Dmitri said. Brin did not respond to that and looked to the chieftain. "You are the Rito leader, I presume?"

"Indeed, sir. Might I say you bear quite a striking resemblance in demeanour to-"

"The Hero of Winds?" Brin asked, interrupting the chieftain's sentence.

"Yes. How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Your son said the same thing to me, sir. I hardly see how anyone can put me in the same category as such a hero. I heard of a few people around Windfall speak of him because he apparently frequented our island all the time. What courage he must possess. I do wish I could find him. He would be an excellent asset."

"You've never met him?" the chieftain asked.

"No. Whenever he visited Windfall, I was always away. I saw him once. He was leaving the island on his red lion-shaped boat. I was too far away to even see what he looked like. That was the last time he visited Windfall, too."

"Well, I would recommend speaking to Medli if you seek his assistance. She spent the most time with him among the Rito. She could tell you what he is doing now."

"I shall do that. Thank you." Brin then walked further inside and up the ramp to the upper level of the island.

His crew remained down below and began to mingle with some of the postman bustling about.

Brin walked outside and out onto one of the wooden balconies. A Rito guard stood at the doorway. He leaned on the railing and stared out at the Great Sea.

In the beauty of the mighty blue landscape, he could almost hear music come to his ears. He then stopped looking out and listened. He _was_ hearing music.

He looked up to a rocky ledge and saw a Rito girl standing there, holding something. That was where the music is coming from.

He turned to the Rito guard. "Who is that girl up there? She plays wonderful music."

"Oh, that's Medli. She's still in training to become Valoo's attendant. She's almost ready, I'd say. She's an excellent harp player."

"Medli, you say? How do I get up there? I need to talk to her." Brin looked up and saw a ramp leading to a higher up balcony, but after that lay a broken bridge. "Oh, I see. I was about to say take the bridge" said the Rito. "But it looks like it's broken again."

"Well then how did she get up there?" The guard looked at him.

"She's a Rito. How do you think she got up there?" Brin then realized what a stupid question that was. "Yes. How silly of me. Is there any way you could tell her to come down here?"

"I could try, but I hate to interrupt her. She's really dedicated to her practicing, you know." The guard flapped his wings and took off for the ledge. He tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around. They seemed to be having some sort of argument and she simply turned around and continued playing. The guard flew back down to Brin. "She says she has no time to talk to any strangers."

"Tell her this is about the Hero of Winds. I was told she knows him very well." The guard looked at him again, this time in awe. "You know the Hero of Winds? I only met him once."

"No, I don't. I seek his help in my campaign. I need to find out where he is so I can find him and recruit him. I was told she knows the most about him."

"Yes sir, that is correct. I'm certain she'll see things differently if I tell her that." The guard flew back up to Medli and tapped her a second time. She whirled around, incredulous, but she softened once she heard what the guard had to say. He pointed down toward Brin and she looked in his direction. This time, they both flew down to meet him. Medli looked up at Brin as they reached him. "You asked about the Hero of Winds?"

"Yes. Is your name Medli?"

"It is, stranger. Please come this way. I know of a place where we can converse in private." She led him back inside and they walked to the other side and went out the doorway here. They wound up in a cavern where a bridge lay across a wide spring. "This is where Link and I arranged our first meeting during his quest."

"Link? Who's Link?"

"Link is the Hero of Winds. That is his name. You've never heard his name before?"

"No. People on my island always called him 'that boy in green' and now everyone calls him 'the Hero of the Winds. I've never heard his real name before. Only his title and vague descriptions."

"Well, Link is a very special person, let me tell you. You have the same quality, I can tell. He always knew what to do. He always does the right thing. He's a very strong person and while he didn't speak much, his voice was always so soft and gentle when he spoke. But I could tell from the ferocity in his eyes that his courage was beyond that of any person across the whole sea."

"He sounds quite intriguing. What I'd like to know is where to find him. I would like to recruit his help in our anti-piracy campaign."

"Anti-piracy? You're going to take on all those pirates? I've heard stories of them. They've attacked every island of the Great Sea. There must be hundreds of them. How many are in your crew?"

"Right now, ten. Seven swordsmen we rescued from one of the ships and three of us from Windfall, including myself. One of them is your swordsman here, Hurlin."

"Hurlin is all right? Thank goodness. But, I can certainly see why you want his help. Your crew is not enough to take on all those pirates."

"We'll be all right. This Link would be a great help, though. Where could he be now?"

"Well, the last time I heard his name, I heard something about a ghost ship and the name Tetra came up as well. I think Tetra is the leader of a crew on some sort of ship. I don't know the nature of her purpose, though. I just heard that Link had joined her crew."

"Where were they last?"  
"I don't know. I heard no specific location when I was told of his whereabouts. I suppose that means you'll have to search for him."

"I suppose it does. Well, thank you Medli. You have been of great assistance."

"It was my pleasure. By the way, I never got your name. I'm sure I'll be hearing it in the future."

"I am Brin. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye, young Medli."

"Goodbye, Brin." With that, Brin left the cavern and Medli behind. As he re-entered, he was met by O'Ryan. "Sir, Golargo's ship is outside! Boro spotted him to the east. He's a little ways off but he is headed this way!"

"How do you know it's Golargo?"

"Boro recognized the flag that he flies. He must have heard of us sinking one of his ships."

"This is our chance then. Board the lifeboats and get to Velgoros as quickly as you can. Tell the crew. I'll meet you down there." O'Ryan nodded and ran all the way down to the waiting crew.

Brin saw them all take off outside. He followed suit, only he calmly walked his way down.

In any situation, this was how Brin was. As nervous and willing as he was inside, he always kept a calm, cool demeanour on the outside.

When he got out to the lifeboats, he climbed inside one with Mandrake, Firinian, O'Ryan and Milik. He looked out to sea and saw a ship nearing the island. He could hear Golargo's shouts from there. Brin knew Golargo was after him. Indeed he also knew that battle would soon arrive.

They reached Velgoros and unfurled her sails. She was still wounded from her last battle, but she would hold. They turned her to face the oncoming pirate ship. Velgoros leapt forward and sped off toward the pirates. The two ships barrelled toward each other.

Brin was silent as the ships neared each other. He knew Golargo was bent on sinking them, but he held Velgoros steady in her course. As they drew nearer, what Golargo was shouting became audible.

"Swordsman, you shall perish! Your ship cannot hope to match the might of my fleet!"

As soon as he said it, two more ships appeared from behind the other. They both fired volleys in Velgoros' direction. Six projectiles were blazing toward them. Brin could hear them whistling through the air as they whizzed by. Luckily, all six shots missed but two of them came very close to the ship's hull.

"What should we do, Captain Brin? We're being ambushed!" said Mandrake. Nothing came to him as he tried to think of a way out.

"Men, anchors down. We'll hold them off from here."

"How will we defend ourselves if we aren't moving, sir?" asked Boro.

"It's the only way we can take on all three of them. O'Ryan, go below deck and ready the canons. We'll concentrate one on each ship. Bring Stellen and Mullen with you." O'Ryan said nothing and he instantly ran below deck as Stellen and Mullen followed. Brin then turned to Hurlin. "Hurlin, go back to your island. See if you can't convince someone to help us."

"I won't abandon you, Captain."

"You must, Hurlin. We need allies now more than ever. Go!" Hurlin nodded and took to the sky. He flew back toward Dragon Roost Island. He then called out to the rest of his crew. "The rest of you, draw your swords and prepare for the charge." He then heard O'Ryan call from below. "Canons ready, Captain!"

"Fire at will, O'Ryan." Velgoros' three canons went off with a thud and three shots headed for the three ships. Two missed but the third caught the middle of the hull on one of the support ships. Milik ran over to Brin. "Captain, I am a skilled archer. Perhaps if I fired some flaming arrows at them it may help slow their approach."

"That sounds good, Milik. Draw your bow and fire at will."

Milik took the bow from his back and sheathed his sword. He pulled pieces of flint from his pocket and ran over to the cabin door. Two torches hung here and he pulled one down. He scraped two pieces of flint together until the torch was ablaze. He ran back to the front of the ship and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. The tip was encased in a flammable cloth. He brought the torch forward and lit the tip of the arrow. He knocked the arrow to the bowstring and drew it back. He took careful aim and let fly an arrow straight at the main sail of Golargo's ship. It made contact and soon the sail was catching fire.

Three more canon shots boomed from Velgoros as she continued her desperate struggle. Five more shots came the other way as two of the pirate ships let fly with their canons.

Two of Velgoros' shots made minor contact, but one of the pirate's shots hit Velgoros full in the bow. Much of the upper part of the bow plunged into the sea. She wasn't taking on water, but the shot caused a lot of damage.

Milik fired off two more arrows, but the fires weren't spreading quickly enough and the pirates were managing to extinguish them.

Down below deck, the three men firing the canons were unable to get their aim square to the pirates and none of their shots were doing any significant damage. Brin prepared to be boarded as Golargo drew so close they could see the whites of his cold, black eyes.

They suddenly heard a thunderous roar and saw a massive red dragon hurtling toward the pirates. Hurlin flew back to his crew and landed back on the ship.

"The Great Valoo wishes to help you, Captain Brin!" Valoo stopped and hovered just above the two support ships.

He drew in a deep breath and exhaled as flames spewed from the guardian's mouth. The two ships were instantly engulfed in flames and the pirates abandoned their ships as they began to slip beneath the waves.

Golargo knew his ship would suffer a similar fate if he didn't get out of there. He ordered his men to turn around and get out of there as fast as possible. Valoo was about to give chase when Brin gave the order to his men to pull up anchor and pursue.

"Thank you, Valoo" Brin called. "We can take it from here. May the gods bless your island and you, Great Valoo!" Valoo roared again in response then turned around and flew back to his perch atop the island.

Golargo's ship had pulled away significantly, but Velgoros was fast and Brin knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up. They pursued as Golargo tried desperately to escape as he headed southeast. Velgoros continued to gain on the pirate ship and soon were with boarding distance.

"All right men. Get ready" Brin called. He then shouted over to the ship.

"Hey, Golargo!" Golargo turned his head and glared hard at Brin "Prepare to be boarded!"

Brin and his men grabbed hold of some loose ropes hanging from the sails and swung over to the pirate ship. Only the three men below deck remained on the ship as they had exhausted themselves firing the canons. So seven men boarded the pirate ship and furious fighting began.

The pirates howled and fought with tremendous ferocity. But the skill of each of the swordsmen was evident as they cut they pirates down, one by one. Soon they had control of the ship and Dmitri grabbed hold of the wheel.

"Golargo, I am placing you..." he stopped as he realized he could not see where Golargo was. He suddenly realized that he was gone.

"Hey, Swordsman!" he heard come from Velgoros. He whirled around and saw Golargo and a few of the pirates at the helm. "How foolish of you to leave your ship unguarded!" Golargo laughed as he began to turn Velgoros away. "Thank you for this lovely gift, swordsman of no name."

Brin quickly grabbed hold of a rope and swung back across and landed back on Velgoros' deck. He ran at him and swung his sword straight for Golargo's head. He blocked this and three pirates surrounded Brin. They all came at him as he leapt in the air. He planted a kick into one's head and sent him sprawling. He swung his sword at another, opening a deep gash on his chest. This one collapsed to the ground. He then fought off the last one and faced down Golargo. "You are under arrest, Golargo. Your days of terrorizing the Great Sea are over."

"Well done" he said, sarcastically. "Might I know the name of the victor?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Captain Brin!" called a voice from behind him. It was Mandrake. He had followed his captain back onto Velgoros. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Mandrake. We have Golargo."

"So, your name is Brin, is it? Well mark me, Brin, you'll soon see the end of your days. It will have to be later, though. I have a ship to get back."

Golargo waved his hand in the air and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He reappeared back on his ship and more pirates, floods of them, appeared as well. Brin's crew leapt back onto Velgoros as the pirates drove them off.

O'Ryan, Stellen and Mullen had all come back up from below deck as they heard the commotion.

Brin stared at Golargo's ship, dumbfounded. A thick fog began to appear and the sky began to turn grey.

"Nice try, Brin, but you won't catch me that easily" came a haunting voice from afar. The fog grew thicker but they continued their pursuit. Suddenly, the fog cleared again and Golargo and the pirates were gone. The sky was still dark and rain began to pour down on them. "Where did they go?" said Mullen.

"They disappeared, obviously" said his brother, Stellen.

"I wasn't asking you!"

Brin peered hard into the distance and then turned around and looked the other direction. Nowhere could he see a pirate ship.

"Stellen is right. Golargo has disappeared. This reminds me of the old Ghost Ship. It always disappeared into the fog."

Thunder clapped above them as they all stood there, stunned. They all became drenched from the rain as Velgoros bobbed up and down from the pounding of the waves. The winds had picked up and the waves were getting larger.

"Dmitri, get to the wheel. It looks like we're going to have a storm. Be careful." Dmitri ran over and grabbed the wheel.

The seas were quite rough, but nothing Velgoros couldn't handle. A smaller ship would have been in a lot of trouble.

The storm cleared without incident and the sky was still dark as night had fallen. Milik looked into the distance and spotted Bird's Peak Rock. It was far off and they wouldn't reach it until morning. But his keen eyes could see a shipwreck right along those rocks.

"Captain, Bird's Peak Rock lies in the distance. And it looks like a ship has wrecked there."

"It could be Golargo. Or maybe it could be someone who needs our help. Either way, Dmitri, set a course for Bird's Peak Rock."

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 197_

_Well, I didn't think it would take this long, but today we finally found some of the pirates. We managed to sink their ship. Golargo wasn't on it but it's a start. After six months, things are starting to look up. As we rest now on Dragon Roost Island, I have been told of the Hero of the Winds several times since arriving here. I am going to seek a girl named Medli who, as I have been told, knows something of him. I wish to recruit his help in our campaign. Such a man would really by integral to an operation of this proportion. I have been told I am a lot like him but that seems rather outrageous. He is the Hero to us all, and I am but a mere swordsman from Windfall. Although, I do look forward to meeting him. From what I've heard, he is an incredible man. I should technically call him a boy because of his age but, his deeds are more courageous than any man I've ever met. I do hope I can find him and get his help. From today's excursion with the pirate ship, I am doubtful we can do it without him. I am going to seek out this Medli now. Hopefully she can give me the information I need to find the Hero and recruit him to our cause. _

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	5. Shipwrecked

**Chapter 4: Shipwrecked**

As the ship travelled, he stared out at the sea, deep in thought. He thought about his home now. He hadn't been there for years now and he wondered how his family was doing. He wondered what his grandmother was making for supper that night. He wondered if his sister was doing all right without him there to protect her. As he thought, he began to realize that he was feeling homesick. As sharp voice snapped him from his reverie.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He turned around to face the young girl. "I just asked you a question."

"Sorry" he said. "I was just thinking about home. What did you ask me?"

"Have you seen anything of these supposed new pirates? I've heard they're attacking everyone across the Great Sea."

"No, Tetra. I haven't seen anything. I've been looking for hours and seen nothing."

"That's because you haven't been concentrating and thinking about home! Start paying attention, Link!" Link simply shrugged and turned around and stared at the sea again. Tetra turned away and felt bad for yelling at him. She cared greatly for him but never dared show it. She had to keep her stoic demeanour to keep the other pirates in line. Plus, her pride would never let her give up such a nature. She turned back to him as she was struck with an idea.

"You know, it's been a long time since you've been home, hasn't it?" Link turned around to face her but said nothing. "Yes, well, I was thinking that after we find that new land King Daphnes spoke of, we should maybe make a stop on Outset Island." Link looked shocked but ecstatic at the same time.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course, Link. I know you miss your family and it would be good for you to see them again" she said to him, in a soft tone.

She turned hard again as the swabbie, Niko, came up behind her. "But like I said, get back to work! You're supposed to be keeping an eye out for those other pirates! And you!" she said, turning around to face Niko.

"Climb up to the crow's nest and tell me if you can see any land. Any land we haven't seen before. Not like last time when you almost shipwrecked us on Needle Rock Isle!" Niko obediently ran to the mast and climbed the ladder until he reached the crow's nest. He then put a hand to his brow and searched the horizon frantically.

Tetra then went below deck to and entered her quarters there.

Link finally decided to stop staring out to sea and turned around and walked to the ship's stern. There in the distance he could see a familiar shape rising out of the horizon. It was an island.

An island he knew well but hadn't been to in years. The windmill sitting at this island's peak made the island unmistakable. Link wondered if Niko had spotted Windfall as easily as he had. He suddenly heard Niko call out. "Land, Miss Tetra! Not new land, but still a good place to rest! Miss Tetra!" Tetra emerged from her quarters and wound up back on deck of the ship. "What was that, Niko?"

"I've spotted Windfall Island in the distance off the port side of the stern, Miss Tetra. I think it would be a good place to rest."

"Rest? Is that all you think about, Niko? We have to continue our search!"

"But Miss Tetra, we haven't taken a good rest in such a long time now! We've got to, eventually." Link heard the argument and now stood beside Tetra. "He does have a point. Everyone has worked really hard to this point and it would be nice if they got some rest."

"Fine, you bunch of lazy oafs! Set a course for Windfall so all you cry-babies can get some of your precious rest." She then walked below deck again, slamming the door to her quarters when she got there. Niko climbed back down and turned to Link when he got to the bottom of the ladder. "Erm... thanks for supporting me... and stuff. I guess I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, Niko. We all need some rest and I thought that idea of yours was pretty good."

"Well, I am a pretty smart guy. See you when we get there, kid!" He ran below deck and then went to relax in the ship's hold. Link was left alone on the deck with the man at the helm. Gonzo was his name.

He was the largest in the group of Tetra's pirates. His size, though, was rather deceiving because he had a rather childish, immature demeanour that often made him quite irritating to the other pirates, especially Tetra.

Link turned and watched as the ship turned around and was now facing Windfall Island. The windmill began to become more and more visible as they neared the island. He got a strange feeling as they drew nearer. There was an eerie calm and stillness in the air as they approached. Gonzo called out as they approached.

"We are approaching the island! Prepare to drop anchor!" They glided right up to the island and dropped anchor in the shallow waters around. They threw rope ladders over the sides and climbed down to the shore. Tetra and Link were on the island first.

"Something isn't right here. It's far too quiet" Link said.

"You're right, Link. What's happened here?" They moved further inland as the rest of the pirates reached the shore. They moved into the centre of town and found no one moving about like there had been before. Even though it was the middle of the day. Link went in and out of every building and found no one.

"What has happened here? Where is everyone?" It was then that he heard a door creak open from behind him. A woman peered out from behind the door, and stared at Link. As soon as he turned around to face her, she shut the door and locked it.

"Wait! It's all right. We're not here to harm you. We've just come for rest. What's happened here?" he repeated his question, but the woman would not open the door. He turned to Tetra and said "Could this be the work of these supposed pirates?"

"It's possible. I can't believe them to be so ruthless, though. Killing all these innocent, defenceless people?"

"We weren't defenceless" said a voice from behind her. A tall, dark haired woman stood over her as she spoke to Link. "My husband gathered a troop of swordsmen together to defend the island. Most were outsiders he rescued from the pirates."

"So the pirates did attack here?" asked Tetra.

"Yes. Hardly anyone on Windfall survived. Just I and the wives of the two men travelling with my husband are still living here. Our husbands have gone off in pursuit of the pirates."

"That is so tragic. I'm terribly sorry. I'm Tetra, and this is Link. My crew is still down on the shores, getting some rest. That is all we came for. I wish we could help you."

"You are welcome to rest here. My name is Nura. There is nothing you could do to help except finding my husband and joining his cause."

"Couldn't we stay here and help you protect the island?"

"And what would you be protecting? There's hardly a soul left here and the pirates have no real motive for returning here." A frightening thought had just occurred to Link. What if they had reached Outset?

"Excuse me, miss" he said "but did you hear if they attacked anywhere else?"

"There were seven swordsmen on the ship my husband built. They were here for seven months so I got a chance to find out where they were from. Places like Dragon Roost Island, Stone Watcher Island, the Forest Haven, and Outset Island, virtually everywhere around the Great Sea. The pirates have reached all corners." Link's heart dropped when he heard where one of them was from. "Did you say Outset?"

"Yes, dear. The man's name was Dmitri. Why? Do you know him?"

"I am from Outset Island. I don't recall any Dmitri, he must have moved there after I left. Did he say what happened there?"

"He wasn't very talkative. He did tell me that he did manage to save his island by giving himself over to the pirates. He didn't really go into detail, but I imagine Outset is much better off then Windfall." Link breathed a sigh of relief as he found out his island was safe. But that meant the pirates could return there at any time. He needed to get back home. "You may rest here as long as you need."

"Thank you, but I think we should be going. Don't you, Tetra?" Link said, desperate to defend his home island.

"It was your idea to rest here, Link. What's wrong?" She thought for a moment and realized precisely what it was that had him worried. She knew that he wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Nura could see it too.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to head home, Link" Nura said.

"Yes. Let's go, Link. It looks like there is a storm coming anyway. We better move before it hits." Link was relieved that Tetra said this. He was desperate to return to Outset before the pirates did. "Thank you for telling us about these pirates, Nura" Link said.

"It was no trouble, Link. Go now. Do what you have to do." Tetra and Link ran back down to the shore where the pirates were all fooling around and relaxing. "Time to go. We need to get to Outset Island" Tetra ordered.

"Already? Why?" objected Gonzo.

"There's no time for explanation. Don't argue with me and just get on the ship!" The pirates did what they were told and scrambled up the rope ladders and onto the ship's deck. Gonzo ran to the helm and took the wheel of the ship. They unfurled the sails and pulled up the anchor. Gonzo turned the ship south and they sailed off into the distance as clouds began to form in the sky. They turned to the south and began heading off toward Outset Island.

As they travelled, the wind began to pick up and large waves began to form on the sea. Being the small ship that they were, the sea tossed the pirate ship around like a toy. Every crew member was fighting the weather as they were slammed against every possible surface on the deck. The ship creaked and groaned as she tried to fight back the massive waves that began forming. They were still heading south, but now their direction had turned slightly to the east and they were now headed for Bird's Peak Rock.

While it was not yet visible, the ship was directly on a collision course with the jagged rocks of the area. The crew did not notice their change of course and had no way of knowing they were headed straight for the rocks. Link tried shouting at anyone who could hear to ask if they could see what direction they were headed. Of course, the sound of wind and giant waves was all anyone could hear, so no one answered him.

Closer and closer they came to the rocks. Gonzo was desperately trying to keep the wheel straight, not knowing what lay ahead of him. Had he known that he was steering directly into jagged rocks, he would have let the wheel go where it desired to keep them away from the rocks.

When they were mere moments away from collision, Link saw where they were headed. "Turn away, Gonzo! We're on a collision course!" Gonzo could not hear him as the ship continued until finally catching on an outcropping of rock that sloped up.

The front of the ship hit it and collided with a pillar of rock in front of it, crushing the entire bow of the ship. The ship fell back down into the water and began to sink down until hitting the bottom of the slanted rock. There it sat as it was pelted with wave after wave. The crew were swept off the ship and onto the slanted rock. This rock was slippery, but they were lucky to all be equipped with grappling hooks.

Link pulled out his hookshot and pulled himself up onto the only part of the area with grass, an area that used to contain a Triforce Chart. He had been here before on his previous quest. He helped the rest of the crew climb up as they grappled to his area.

They stood there in the rain, feeling lucky to have survived. But they watched with sadness as their precious ship was ripped apart by the anger of the Great Sea. Their ship remained mostly intact, part of the deck and the mast remained, but the rest was being swept away by the sea. Suddenly, as quickly as it had hit, the storm stopped and the night sky poked through the dark clouds as they began to dissipate. Tetra spotted a ship in the distance, headed straight for them.

"There's a ship over there! Maybe they can help us."

"They're a long way off. They won't reach here till morning" Link said, gauging the distance between them and the ship. "And what if it's those pirates? They certainly won't help us."

"We'll just have to wait and see, Link. I do hope they are friendly." They stood there and watched the speck that was the ship drawing nearer to them in the horizon. They would soon find out if the crew of said ship was friend or foe.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 197 (Evening entry)_

_As we were resting on Dragon Roost, we came across Golargo once more. He nearly captured Velgoros. I should have seen that coming. What I fool I was today. We ran into a storm earlier this evening and after it cleared, Milik spotted a shipwreck along Bird's Peak Rock. From the looks of it, it only just occurred. We think it may be Golargo, but it is unlikely from the ship's stature. It is most likely a merchant's ship or traveller's ship that needs our help. We won't reach them until morning, but we will reach them and hopefully there are some who survived the wreck that we will be able to help. Then we can resume the search for this Link, the Hero of Winds. Link is a popular name around the Great Sea; it was the name of the Legendary Hero of Time. It may be difficult to find the precise man we are looking for. I have a feeling that he is closer than expected and we will cross paths very soon. After such a long and hard day, I do believe it is time for some rest. Hopefully tomorrow's outcome will be better than today._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	6. Deja Vu

**Chapter 5: Déjà Vu**

As dawn approached, they drew nearer to Bird's Peak Rock. Brin looked through his telescope and looked directly at the shipwreck. He could see the pirate's flag that flew from its mast. It wasn't Golargo, but this might help in getting closer to him. Mandrake was standing behind the captain. "What do you see, Captain Brin?"

"That ship over there looks like pirates. Their ship seems smaller than most of Golargo's fleet. And that flag looks different than the others. But there is no mistaking that their flag is the mark of pirates. Perhaps they aren't with Golargo, but we will have to arrest them when we get there. We didn't call this an anti-piracy campaign for nothing." Brin collapsed his telescope and turned to Mandrake. "Tell me Mandrake, have you heard the tales of the Hero of Winds?"

"Yes. I never met him either, Brin. It was before I moved to Windfall when he was completing his quest."

"Well, based on what you've heard, do you think he would be a significant help in our campaign?"

"Of course, Brin. Are you seeking his help?"

"Yes, Mandrake. I wish I knew someone who has met him before."

"Well, I'll ask around the rest of the crew. I'm sure someone knows him." Mandrake then walked off to speak to the rest of the crew.

"Link, how close are they?" asked Tetra as he peered into the horizon with his telescope.

"They'll be here in a few hours. The sun is rising now, so it will still be morning when they reach us."

"That's good to hear. I hope they can help us." Link put his telescope back down. He looked at it and marvelled.

Ever since his birthday two years ago, he had had that telescope. Aryll gave it to him to keep for just one day, but he hadn't given it back yet. He would soon, though. He was going to return home as quickly as he could. He had to. Upon thinking of Aryll, he could feel tears welling up. He missed his sister greatly and kept thinking of his birthday when she was kidnapped by the helmaroc king. It still hurt him deeply when he thought of it.

He looked to the horizon again and saw the ship approaching. It was so close he could see the forms of people moving on the deck. One of them was standing at the ship's bow staring in his direction. Link stared back and had a sudden strange sensation. Who was this person? Why was this person staring at him?

Brin was watching one of the crew of this wrecked ship intently. He took note of the strange garb of this person. Mandrake returned having spoken to the crew. "Sir, nobody on this ship reports ever meeting the Hero of the Winds. I guess this will be a new experience for everyone."

"So it will, Mandrake. Say, do you see that one person standing over there? Isn't he dressed rather oddly?"

"I suppose, Brin. He is dressed just like the Hero of Legend. Could it be him?"  
"That is doubtful, Mandrake. He wouldn't have joined a pirate crew. This individual, however, has been staring at me for a while now. I wonder what he's thinking."

"What are you staring at, Link?" asked Tetra as he continued staring into the distance at the ever nearing ship. "There's a man standing on the bow of that ship staring at me." Link was puzzled and could almost tell what kind of person this man was. "I think we can count on their help when they reach us" Link said.

"That young man almost tells me something just by standing there. I think maybe these pirates may not be the threat I once thought they were." Mandrake and Brin spoke no more after that and they just stared at Bird's Peak Rock as they got closer and closer.

Link and Tetra did the same from the rock and watched the massive ship drawing nearer.

Velgoros glided silently towards the rock and Brin's crew began to lower some of the sails to slow the ship.

They lowered the anchor and let it drop to the shallow bottom as they sailed up right next to the rock that Tetra's crew were standing on.

Brin's crew gathered at the port side of the ship and noticed the flag flying from their ship.

"Captain Brin, these are pirates!" said Hurlin.

"Yes, I know. We will arrest them, Hurlin. Do not worry." There were a few moments of silence as both parties were hesitant to begin speaking. Brin spoke first.

"Pirates, we are the crew of our ship, Velgoros. We are on a campaign against piracy and we are placing you all under arrest. We shall bring you aboard and take you wherever we may go."

Tetra's crew began to panic and looked very worried. All except the two standing in front of the rest.

Link stepped forward and shouted up toward Brin.

"Crew of the Velgoros, we are not what you think we are! Before I joined them, it is true that this crew used to plunder and steal at will. But they risked their lives to help me save my sister and have since been searching for a new land. That is what I and they have been doing."

Brin looked down at this young man. He couldn't have been older than fourteen. He was intrigued by the amount of courage this young man had just shown. He called down to him.

"Well if that's the case then, would you be interested in joining our cause?" Milik was about to interject when Brin raised a hand to silence him.

"He's telling the truth, Milik. I can tell." Milik trusted his captain's word, so he kept silent.

Tetra than ran forward, shoving Link aside. He almost lost his balance, but he regained before falling over. It was a good thing, too, because he would have plunged into the sea.

"Just a minute, here! I'll be deciding whose joining who!"

"Who might you be?" Brin replied.

"I'm the captain around here! Never mind him! From now on, you'll be speaking to my crew through me!"

Brin turned to his right and met the eyes of Firinian. A silent understanding passed between them as the surprise of this girl's courage and her temper struck them.

"Very well then. Will you join us?"

"We will join you on a few conditions. One, you must pay us with any amount of money you are carrying with you. Second, I must be allowed to remain captain. You can be second-in-command if you want, but you will let me run the entire ship." Brin almost laughed at these demands of hers.

"I certainly will not agree to that, miss. You may act as _my_ second-in-command if you wish, and we can pay you if you prove you can earn it. We haven't got much money, though. We aren't pirates. I don't even pay my crew. They are here to bring justice to the Great Sea."

"Then your crew are fools! I will not join you under those conditions!" Link then turned to her.

"What are you doing, Tetra? They can help us! Why on Earth do you want pay from them? This man is a very capable captain from the looks of him, so that shouldn't be a problem either!"

"Link, don't question my decisions! We have to get something out of this! We just lost our ship and we need some resources to get ourselves going again."

"But we need their help! Just join them and let it be!"

"Fine! I'll do it your way." Tetra turned back to the ship and looked up at Brin once more. "On second thought, we will join you under such conditions." Brin was pleased with this.

"Very good. O'Ryan, lower the lines to let out new crew mates aboard!"

O'Ryan walked along the side of the ship and unrolled three rope ladders that hung down to their level on the rocks.

Link and Tetra grabbed the first two and the rest of the pirates followed suit. Soon, they were all on board Velgoros.

As soon as she got there, Tetra introduced herself. "I'm Tetra, captain of this crew. This is Link" she said, pointing the young man just making his way onto the deck.

Brin approached him. "I saw you watching me from the rocks, young man. Your name is Link, is it?"

"That's correct, sir. I saw you watching me from your ship. Might I ask your name?"

"Brin Feralas, young Link. It is nice to meet you." Brin extended his hand and the boy shook it, graciously. When their eyes met, Brin could see the courage they withheld. "You look like you've seen many battles, Link. Care to talk about them?"

"I'll tell you later." Link then leaned on the railing and stared out to sea.

Several of the other crew members were introducing themselves to him.

Brin then turned his attention to the rest of this crew. Several of them had already found a place to sit and relax, except one very short man who stood there, staring coldly toward Brin. He made his way over to him. "

Welcome to Velgoros, sir. I am Captain Brin Feralas. Who are you?"

"I'm not speaking to you, so-called Captain! Miss Tetra's the only captain I'll ever answer to!" Brin was a little caught off guard by this, but he was equal to this man's hostility.

"Listen here, man. I am the captain of this ship. What I say goes and you will listen to me. You don't have to speak to me, but I do expect a little respect from my crew. You will show it, or I'll throw you overboard." Brin said all this without once losing his composure and spoke as calm as could be.

"Sorry, sir" said the man "Name's Niko, by the way. I will respect you, sir."

"Good. Nice to meet you, Niko." Niko turned and walked away from Brin. He went and sat down in the corner, just staring straight ahead. Brin turned and walked back to the wheel where Dmitri was waiting. "Mandrake tells me you seek the assistance of the Hero of the Winds. He was born on my home island, you know" Dmitri said.

"Is that so? How fascinating."

"What do you think of this new crew?"

"Well, they seem rather odd but they will be an asset, I hope. I'm particularly fascinated by this Link character."

"You do know what his name means, right? And the way he dresses?"

"Yes, Dmitri. I still need the proof, though. I think our search for the Hero of Winds may just be over, however." Dmitri nodded and went to the wheel. "Shall we ship out, Captain?"

"Yes, Dmitri. Everyone, pull up anchor and unfurl the sails. Let us ship out!" The crew did as they were told and the ship was soon headed off to the south. The ship continued in the precise direction that Tetra's had been travelling. As Brin looked out to sea once again, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with the determined face of a brave youth.

"Link. What's the matter?"

"I've been meaning to ask you where you're headed."

"To be honest, nowhere in particular. We are simply trying to pick up Golargo's trail."

"Who's Golargo?"

"He's the leader of the pirates we've been seeking. He attacked Windfall and left it in virtual ruin. Since he did such a thing to my home, I vowed to bring him to justice."

"So, you're Nura's husband?" Brin was stunned. How did Link know his wife's name?

"Yes I am. How do you know that?"

"She told me and Tetra of your campaign and what happened on your island. Apparently, the same thing happened on my island. However, according to Nura, nothing near as bad happened there. Apparently some man named Dmitri gave himself up to save the island. She told me he is with you here. Is he?" Brin was convinced now. His search was indeed over.

"Yes he is. He is the man at the ship's wheel as we speak. Does that mean you are from Outset?" Link nodded. "Well then, I have another question for you. Where have you been, young Link? What sort of trials have you seen?"

"I don't have time to talk about that. I just want to get to Outset before the pirates return there."

"Then that is where we shall head. Tell me, have you heard the tales of the Hero of Winds?" Link rolled his eyes. "What tales? What is there to tell? Nothing that happened was really ever a big deal."

"Never a big deal? Link, those tales speak of the Hero of our own times who saved the Great Sea from a terrible fate."  
"Not everyone is safe. King Daphnes is still down there. I couldn't save him." This was the confirmation Brin was searching for.

"I knew it! You are the Hero of Winds, aren't you?" Link sighed and looked out at the Great Sea. "The King of Red Lions gave me that title. That was King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule when he was in the form of the boat that helped me sail across the Great Sea. I wish I could have saved him."

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time, Link. Having you join our cause will make us unstoppable. We will defeat Golargo now." Link almost grew angry when he said this.

"We are never unstoppable. There are more times than I can count where I should have died out there. The Helmaroc King should have killed me. I should have drowned numerous times. Those massive beasts should have swallowed me whole and Ganon nearly killed both me and Tetra at once, too. Then there was Bellum. I can't even mention the horrors I experienced there. I'm incredibly lucky to have made it this far in life. No one is unstoppable."

Brin was rather impressed by the young man's wisdom. He knew that Link was right, but still firmly believed that with the Hero of Winds on their side they would truly be unstoppable.

Brin simply nodded and turned and walked away, toward the bow of Velgoros.

Link walked over to the starboard side of the ship and leaned on the railing, staring out at the sea. This was his favourite thing to do while out at sea. It helped him relax and just watching the rise and fall of the waves of the Great Sea almost made his troubles and worries melt away.

As Velgoros sailed on, Brin returned to the stern to inform Dmitri of their destination. When Brin reached him Dmitri could tell, just by looking at him, that Brin had found what he was looking for.

"He is the Hero of Winds, isn't he?" Dmitri asked as the ship's captain approached.

"Indeed, Dmitri. He has also told me of where his destination is. He wishes to return home to ensure he can defend his island from a possible return attack by Golargo's pirates." Dmitri's eyes widened and his tone turned joyous and excited. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, Dmitri. You will get to return home. Set a course for Outset Island, Dmitri. We must go there and bolster their defences against a possible pirate attack."

"Yes, sir!" Dmitri said, excitedly.

He turned the ship slightly to point it southwest, which was the direction Outset was from Bird's Peak Rock.

Many things were running through Dmitri's mind. He couldn't wait to see all his friends again. To see the wonderful beauty of Outset Island. To set foot on home soil once more.

Link was thinking the same things, only he was thinking of two people in particular. He hoped his grandmother was still in good health and that his sister was growing up and getting along without him. Aryll was the one Link most wanted to see. He had to know that she was all right without him there to protect her. He was always a protective big brother. He would stand up to anything in her defence, no matter how big the odds. He always came to her rescue when they were growing up together. He was always there to protect her from the evils of the world. But now for the last two years he hadn't been there at all. Guilt plagued his heart as he thought of his little sister, forced to grow up on her own and defend herself. What a terrible brother I am, he thought.

So, after many hours of travelling, night bean to fall. In the distance, Link spotted it. A familiar shape growing larger in the horizon.

He could see the woods where Tetra had first fallen from the grip of the Helmaroc King.

He saw a new rope bridge connecting the woods to the main island.

He turned his eyes to the east side of the island and felt his heart jump when he spotted his grandmother's house. He began to feel nervous in the very pit of his stomach. What would they say? How would they react to his return? Would they even want to see him at all? These questions and many more flooded Link's mind as he watched Outset Island grow larger and larger by the moment. After a while, the island was in full view and Dmitri and Link were almost in tears.

The ship began to slow as sails were lowered.

The anchor was thrown overboard to keep Velgoros still.

Brin gave the order to man the lifeboats. Every crew member climbed in and they began to row ashore.

Link was in the lead boat with Brin, Tetra, Dmitri and Firinian.

As they neared the shore, Link could see movement from the beach.

He squinted and focussed to see what it was.

It was a person. He focussed even harder as he tried to figure out who it was.

This person looked up and he could see her eyes. They lit up and shone as she saw the lifeboats approaching. He had yet to figure out who it was until he saw her blonde hair. His heart leapt as he realized who it was that was watching him from the shore.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 199_

_I have finally found the Hero of Winds. It was Link all along. I had a feeling about him. He reminds me very much of my son, Niklas. Niklas and he have very similar ways of speaking and conducting themselves. Niklas of course has moved on from Windfall. It was last year, almost to the day that he decided to leave. He told me he was going to try and explore a little bit and maybe try and start a colony on one of the many uninhabited islands of the Great Sea. He wrote me letter shortly before the events with Golargo telling me that he had settled on Needle Rock Isle and now had a girlfriend living there with him. Niklas even looks similar to Link and he was roughly the same height as Link when he was that age. We are headed to Outset Island now at the request of the Hero of Winds. He fears the pirates may attack there again and I think he is right. It would be a perfect opportunity at finally getting Golargo. Link is determined to defend his island at all costs. Dmitri is just as adamant, being that he is from Outset as well. Link still has family there, he told me, and I know it will be emotional for him upon his return. I will stand by him through the whole ordeal. I will leave myself open to talk with him at any time. I will also be honoured, should the event arise, to assist him in defending his island at all costs. The future holds many trials ahead for him yet, and he will get a very big one very soon._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	7. Defending Outset

**Chapter 6: Defending Outset**

Aryll was walking along the beach, collecting shells just as she always did. It was something she had recently taken to doing at night. She knew it made finding sea shells harder, but it was an added challenge and she always liked a challenge. Besides, she thought, the sea always looks so beautiful and elegant at night. She always loved the broken reflection of the moon on the water. She looked out at the sea and sighed with satisfaction.

She suddenly spotted movement. There was something splashing into the water and something larger gliding on top of the water. It was a row boat. She felt fear bubble up from her stomach as she thought the pirates had returned. But on closer inspection, she saw a familiar face.

She looked down at the surf, staring at the water and blinking, trying to wake herself up. This wasn't real. She did not just see his face from that row boat.

She looked up again and he was still there. Now she was sure of it. This had to be real.

Every time before when she saw his face once, it always disappeared again into the world of dreams.

But this time, he was still there and he was watching her from the boat.

"Link" was all she could say. She knew the day would come when he would return, but she never could predict how she would react when it did happen. She just stood there a while, watching the boat drawing nearer to the island. She didn't know what to do. She was so struck with joy that she had no idea what to do in that instance, so she just froze.

As the boat kept getting closer, she still stood there. A reaction would not come. But she knew that joy filled her heart upon seeing him once again.

The lead boat finally reached the shore and Link jumped over the side and walked toward her. He stood in front of her and they just stared at each other for a while.

"Hi" Link said, awkwardly after a long pause. Aryll reached out and touched his face and then, when she withdrew her hand, she jumped at him and threw her arms around him, knocking him to the ground into the surf of the beach.

"You're finally back, big brother! I missed you so much!" She was almost smothering him but Link was so glad to be holding his sister again. Brin chuckled at the scene but moved inland with Dmitri. Aryll finally let Link up and when he stood, he had to brush the sand from his tunic.

"I missed you too, Aryll" he said when he stood up. "I've been thinking of you a lot lately. I heard pirates attacked this island and had to return."

"Pirates did attack, Link. A brave swordsman managed to save the island by giving himself up."

"Yes, he and I have recently met. He was on the ship that saved Tetra, me, and the crew after we were shipwrecked. His name is Dmitri, correct?"

"Yes, Link. He came here a few years ago but he never told us where he came from." Dmitri had heard the mention of his name and he came over to see what they were discussing.

"Did someone mention me?" Aryll turned around and saw Dmitri standing behind her. She ran over to him. "Dmitri! You're all right! I'm so glad to see you again."

"As am I to see you, Aryll. Your brother and I have recently become acquainted."

"Yes, so he told me. How long ago did you meet?"

"Just yesterday, in fact. We rescued him and his crew from their shipwreck."

"It's not technically my crew, Dmitri" Link said. "It was actually Tetra's crew. She'd always wanted me to remember that."

"Don't ever forget that, either!"

Tetra said as her life boat approached. She heard Link say that and she was travelling with all of her pirates. She had turned to them and shouted this command at them to ensure they remembered.

"Of course, Miss Tetra" said Gonzo, the only to respond. The rest all just nodded and kept rowing. The ship dragged in the sand as it hit the surf and the crew climbed over the side and walked onto the beach. Tetra saw Aryll standing in front of Link and nodded her acknowledgement.

"Hey there, kid. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello, Tetra" Aryll said. She remembered her time among the pirates, particularly Tetra, on their way back home after Link saved her. It wasn't the best of experiences but she no resentment of the pirate captain. "It is good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Aryll" Tetra replied, using her name. This was rare for her to do for anyone besides Link or a member of her crew sometimes. Everyone was usually addressed as 'you' or 'kid' or some sort of insult. Aryll knew this too and was rather taken aback when Tetra used her name.

The third and final boat reached the shore and the Velgoros crew was now completely ashore on Outset Island. Brin then addressed Aryll.

"Hello there, young one. I am Brin Feralas, captain of the ship Velgoros. I understand you are Link's sister."

"Hello Brin. Yes I am Link's sister."

"Well, I bet your wondering why we've come here. Link was worried about the island here and he wanted to get back here before the return of the pirates. Since I am the head of an anti-piracy campaign, it is best that we came with him to assist in the defence of the island."

"Does that mean the pirates will return?" Aryll asked nervously.

"Not necessarily, though Link spoke to my wife on Windfall and found that they had no motivation to return there, but plenty to return here. Do you have a designated leader on this island?"

"No we don't, remember?" said Dmitri.

"That's right. You told me that already, Dmitri. I suppose you count then. And I also suppose that means we are welcome to stay here?"

"Of course, Brin. I'm certain everyone else would be pleased to have so many people help defend their island." Everyone began to move inland as they began to find places to settle. Dmitri had his own house and let Brin stay in it with him. However, that was all the room he had. The rest of the crew set up camp outside, not too far from the beach. Link invited Tetra to come with him and Aryll to their house.

"I hope grandma doesn't have a problem with it."

"I'm sure she won't, Link. She'll be elated to see you again and that's all that will really matter to her." They all reached the house on the island's east side, sitting right at the island's edge. Aryll opened the door and walked in first. Her grandmother saw her enter while sitting in her chair by the fireplace. "Hello, Aryll. Are you done collecting seashells?"

"Yes, grandma. I have a surprise for you, too."

"Oh? What sort of surprise?"

"It's a fairly big one, grandma. You will be pleasantly surprised." Aryll stepped aside and held her arms out in front of her as she revealed who was behind her. Milia did not know what to say when she saw him. How amazing it was to see his face again. "Link?"

"Yes, grandma. I've come back home."

"Oh, my dear Link." Milia said. She put her arms around her and planted kisses all over his face. After she let go, Link's face turned red as he wiped his face. Tetra couldn't contain her amusement. She giggled as Link grinned sheepishly. "This is Tetra, grandma" Link said as he composed himself. "Would it be all right if she stays here?"

"Yes, Link. That would be fine. I'm curious, though. What brings you back?"

"I was worried about the island. I heard pirates had attacked and needed to get back here to defend it. There is a crew here with me looking for the pirates, too. We should be prepared if they are to attack." Milia was fascinated and kept quizzing him about his adventures from the past two years all through the night. Tetra would join in the telling of Link's stories and the four people in that house had wonderful conversation long into the night.

The sun shone its brilliant face to greet the new day. But that was about all that seemed positive at this moment as people were all about the island, scrambling to get ready. Get ready for what? Golargo and the pirates had been sailing for this very island all through the night and had reached it by the morning.

Link was awakened by Tetra as she heard shouts from outside.

Dmitri came to the door and frantically told her of the pirates' arrival.

Link immediately leapt from his bed and grabbed his sword and shield. He rushed out the door and ran with Dmitri to meet with the rest of the crew. Tetra's crew were there as well, all shaking with fear and unable to keep calm. Tetra joined them soon after and the entire crew was now on the beaches of Outset. They could see Golargo's ship nearing now.

"He may start firing. Be ready for that."

"What do we do if he does?" asked Alfonzo, nervously.

"We may have to get to Velgoros before he gets the chance. Time is not on our side, though. I don't know if we can reach her in time."

"Brin's right" said Link. "The pirates will have reached shore by the time we get out to Velgoros. We'll have to wait for them here."

Thankfully, Golargo's ship was coming in from the east rather than the north because he would have seen Velgoros anchored just off shore. No doubt he would have taken the opportunity to destroy her. As the pirate ship neared, another ship appeared just behind it. The two ships were now side by side on a direct course for Outset Island. Golargo decided that two ships were all he needed to take back his former home. He did not know who was there to defend the island nor how many would fight him.

Even with the two crews combined there were seventeen of them and Brin new that at least fifteen pirates manned each of Golargo's ships in his fleet. They were outnumbered nearly two to one. The pirates' ships sailed nearer and the defenders of Outset readied themselves. Golargo's ship had one canon placed on the bow and his pirates were loading it.

"They're loading their canon, captain" Milik said, turning to Brin.

"Yes, Milik. I see it." That was all Brin could say. He knew they would fire on the island. There was nothing they could do but move out of the way.

"Everyone, move off the beach. We have to get out of the canon's range."

The Velgoros crew moved inland as the pirates readied to fire. Golargo gave the command and the canon fired off a volley. The massive projectile contacted the watch tower at the end of the dock. It shattered and toppled into the sea, sending splinters of wood in all directions.

Now the ships were near enough that the pirates began to flood over the side onto the shore. The Velgoros crew rushed to the beaches again and awaited the charge of the pirates. Golargo shouted orders to his pirates but suddenly fell silent.

He saw the young man dressed in green ready to defend Outset. It was the cursed child. Link suddenly felt strange and looked to the pirate leader standing on one of the ships. What he saw from this man confused him, but he could also feel a chill. This man stared at Link with burning eyes of hatred and ill will. Link was confused at this. He had never met this man so why was he staring at him like that?

Link didn't have any more time to think, though, as the pirates raced ashore and he had to join the fight.

Golargo leapt down into the shallow water of the surf and drew the sword at his back. He continued to stare at Link and he walked toward him as he began engaging the pirates.

Brin fought the pirates two at a time with his incredible skill. Mandrake never dared stray too far from his captain as he felt it his personal duty to protect him. One of the pirates howled as he charged straight at Mandrake.

Mandrake braced himself and ducked down low as the pirate approached. Once the pirate reached him, Mandrake pushed his arms upward and hit the pirate full force, flipping him up and over his head. Mandrake plunged his sword into the pirate's chest when he hit the ground.

Then another rushed him. He quickly pulled the sword out and met the pirate's sword with his own. The pirate stepped back and swung again. Mandrake ducked and then ran forward, tackling the pirate to the ground.

The pirate lost his sword as it skidded away and Mandrake quickly jumped up. He stabbed this pirate as well, quickly disposing of two of them in mere moments. This is how the battle went for the pirates.

None of the swordsmen could be touched, and Tetra's crew helping any way they could made matters worse for the pirates. They would use anything as a weapon. They didn't have swords of their own but they would throw rocks, pick up stick and throw them or swing them wildly. Niko liked to throw sand in their eyes and watched the swordsmen finish them off. Soon the odds were even as seventeen pirates remained fighting on the island.

Of course, that didn't include Golargo. He was focussed on Link and just kept walking slowly toward him.

Brin noticed him but every time he tried to get to him, a wall of pirates barred his way.

Mandrake noticed this too and watched as Golargo kept getting closer to Link.

Link had his back to Golargo as he fought with three of the pirates. They couldn't touch Link as they were repeatedly wounded by his sword strikes.

One would swing their sword at his head, and he would duck as another swung horizontally he would jump back, swinging his sword at the same time to cut the pirate standing behind him before he could attack. But he couldn't see Golargo and he was just a few paces away.

Mandrake had to protect the Hero of the Great Sea.

Golargo was just behind Link now as Mandrake raced toward him. The pirates saw him and rushed to block his path.

Dmitri and Boro fought side by side and saw the pirates rushing to their captain's aid. They gathered the other swordsmen and barred the way of the pirates, slashing and cutting them down. Mandrake could almost reach him. Golargo raised his sword in the air as Link continued fighting.

"Cursed child!" Golargo cried.

Link heard this and jumped back as Golargo brought his sword down. He had jumped right into the path of a pirate's sword and should have been cut down. But the pirate's sword was flung away as Mandrake reached Link's side.

Mandrake disposed of this pirate and rushed Golargo. Golargo swung his sword at Mandrake who deftly leapt aside and rolled through the surf. He jumped back up beside Link. They both rushed Golargo this time, but the other two pirates were there.

Mandrake leapt clear over their heads as they thrust forward with their swords. Now Link and Mandrake were cut off from one another. Link was now busy fighting off the attacks of these two determined pirates and Mandrake was left alone with Golargo. Golargo smiled as he saw Mandrake.

"I remember you, young man" he said. "You fought bravely for Windfall. That Brin must have trained you. You and he are rather similar. He wouldn't join me but perhaps you will."

"Why would I join you?" Mandrake asked, angrily. "You destroyed my island and threaten the life of my captain! You will pay for your crimes." Golargo always found such blind courage amusing. So many times he had been told that he would pay. Heroic words meant nothing to him. Every man who ever spoke such words to him would never speak again.

Golargo said nothing more as he rushed for Mandrake. He readied just as he had for the first pirate that charged him. When Golargo reached him, Mandrake tried to push him again, but Golargo simply moved aside and swung his sword, catching Mandrake's shoulder. This blow knocked him sideways as he splashed down into the shallow water, blood dripping from his shoulder.

He stood up quickly again and stared toward Golargo. But he had disappeared. He looked around frantically and couldn't see him. Golargo appeared behind him and Mandrake tried to swing around to face him but Golargo simply shoved him forward and he fell into the water again.

Brin saw what was happening and tried to reach Golargo to stop him.

Time seemed to slow as Mandrake rolled over to try and get himself up. But Golargo was over him and wouldn't let him up. Mandrake brought his sword up but Golargo kicked it out of his hand. Golargo brought up his own sword, the tip pointed at Mandrake's chest.

With triumph in his eyes, Golargo brought the sword down as Brin leapt for Golargo, in an attempt to stop him. The sword went right through Mandrake's chest as Brin tackled Golargo to the ground.

Mandrake cried out in pain as the sword went in and Brin stood back up and swung down at Golargo, only to see that he had disappeared yet again. He was on his ship, retreating. Only thirteen pirates survived the battle. They all boarded Golargo's ship, abandoning the other one. It was ablaze as the pirates didn't want the Velgoros crew to utilize it.

Mandrake was soon dead in the water as Brin watched the pirates leave. He looked down at his dead friend and then looked back out at Golargo. He and his crew left the island in defeat as the island defenders gathered around their fallen brother. Link looked at him with admiration.

"This man saved my life. He barely even knew me. That takes a brave soul." Brin could not speak.

He was devastated that yet another person from Windfall Island had fallen. He was only twenty-four years of age and full of potential. His life had barely even begun before it was over. Brin could feel something else rise from the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling so awful it nearly made him sick. This was guilt.

He felt guilty for having brought the young Mandrake into this hell. Brin picked him up out of the water and placed him in one of the lifeboats.

"Rest here, my friend. We will not leave you behind. I will be certain to bring you home."

Dmitri came up behind Brin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was a fine swordsman, Brin. A good man as well."

Brin was still silent as he wandered back onto land and up the hill leading to the forest. No one knew how to take Mandrake's death at this point but they knew they'd have to persevere. But, there was light at the end of this darkness. They had defended Outset Island with ease and driven the pirates off. The rest of the crew walked back onto the land to follow their captain. Their victory had come at a terrible price.

As bad as the price was to pay for the Velgoros crew, the pirates had suffered a devastating loss. Thirty pirates had begun the fight, seventeen of them fell. Golargo knew it was a devastating defeat for him and he would have to take more drastic action.

He had thought of their defeat at Dragon Roost Island when they had Velgoros on the ropes. They had been saved by Valoo, the massive dragon spirit of the Rito. A dragon with great amounts of power capable of mass destruction. How perfect it would be to have a dragon on his side. That is what he would do.

Golargo went down below the deck of his pirate ship and closed the door to his quarters, ordering the pirates not to enter. They wondered what was happening as they stood on deck, waiting for their leader's return. They noticed storm clouds suddenly forming in the sky and lightning leaping out of them from all directions. The clouds began to take on a strange shape as they swirled in the sky. They got darker and darker until becoming fully black.

The cloud sprouted a long neck with a head on the end of it, four limbs sprouted from its bottom and wings grew out of its back. Soon, it began to take on a more solid shape and after a few more moments, a huge black dragon was hovering above the pirate ship.

It let out a thunderous roar after it had been born from the clouds.

Golargo had come back out onto the deck and looked to the sky at the dragon following his ship. He was mightily pleased with his creation. He then pointed a hand to the northeast and the dragon took off at great speed in the direction he had pointed. He was going to get his revenge on Valoo.

The guardian of Dragon Roost would finally meet his match. The dragon hurtled toward Dragon Roost Island and could already see the red giant perched atop the island.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 200_

_Tragedy struck us all as well lost a brave soul and an honourable man. He saved the life of the Hero of Winds. Golargo took another life and I will ensure justice will be done to him. Mandrake, my friend, you were too young. You always wanted to fight with courage but I never wished this campaign upon you. I wish you would have chosen to stay home on Windfall. It's my fault that I didn't make you stay home. I should have done that. You will be missed, my friend. May the gods grant you eternal rest and comfort. I will ensure that Golargo will pay for your death. We will pursue him as soon as we can leave this island. All I can hope for is that nothing else will transpire to devastate the Great Sea any further._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	8. Battle of Dragons

**Chapter 7: Battle of Dragons**

Velgoros sailed onward, having just left Outset Island. Link and Dmitri were reluctant to leave but they knew it was necessary and they had to pursue Golargo. They had seen him heading northeast and were headed precisely that direction now. They had sent Hurlin ahead to see if he could find where Golargo was.

It seems surprising but a Rito has the ability to fly faster than a ship at full speed. Hurlin could move ahead to see anything that may be in their way, dangers they may encounter, or other things of importance.

After spending the previous day in solitude, Brin was still very quiet. They had Mandrake laying on a bed below deck as Brin would keep his promise to him.

In the distance, they could hear tremendous bellows from some great creature. It was faint but just audible enough for everyone to hear from the ship. Brin looked off the bow and brought out his telescope to see where the bellows were coming from. He could not see the source of the noise but he did spot Hurlin racing toward them. He was quite far off so he would not arrive at the ship for at least a few hours.

"What do you think that noise is, Brin?" asked Firinian, standing behind him.

"I can't see what it is that's making the noise, but I think Hurlin has. He is flying back here at quite the speed but he won't arrive for a while. It sounds like it may be coming from Dragon Roost Island so it may well be Valoo."

"I've never heard Valoo go off on such a violent rage before."

"It's not Valoo but it involves him" Link said from beside Firinian. Neither man heard him approach but he had been listening. "The source of that noise is something else entirely. Valoo sounds like he's fighting him."

"How do you know it's not Valoo?" asked Firinian.

"I've dealt with this type of situation before. Valoo was being attacked by a creature below him and he was enraged causing all sorts of disasters on Dragon Roost, particularly the cavern. But that noise is coming from something evil. I can hear Valoo battling with it, but that noise was the bellow of some evil creature." Brin and Firinian decided that this was the most logical conclusion that could be met. They had to believe Link because he was the most experienced adventurer of them all.

As Link suggested, they set their course for Dragon Roost Island. Hurlin felt relieved to see Velgoros turn towards Dragon Roost Island. He still needed to get back to them to warn them of what they were getting into.

Brin looked to the horizon again with his telescope. He could just barely make out a massive black shape in the sky and another red shape battling the black shape. "It seems you were right, Link. I see the creature battling Valoo. We have to get there to help him."

"Where could that creature have come from?" Firinian asked. "Could it have been Golargo's work?"

"I don't know if he is capable of such power. But I think you are right, Firinian." All they could do was listen to the furious bellows of the two battling creatures. Hurlin was now within reach of the ship. He spotted Brin at the ship's bow and landed right in front of him. "Brin, there is trouble up ahead! Valoo is battling a massive dragon and Golargo's ship is there as well. Valoo is being pelted with their canon fire! We must help him!"

"Yes, we know. We could hear the commotion from here. We are headed there right now."

"Be prepared, Brin. This dragon is very powerful."

"I'll take care of the dragon" said Link. "You on the ship battle Golargo, I'll take the dragon. As long as you can get me up there, Hurlin."

"Link, you can't fight that dragon alone" Firinian said. "Let me battle it with you."

"No. I must do it alone. We need as many of you to fight off Golargo. Don't worry about me. I've had to fight bigger things than a dragon." Firinian was in awe of the young man's bravery. They finally began to catch sight of the two battling dragons. They could see a ship in the water below and saw flashes of canon fire as they tried to take down the guardian of Dragon Roost Island. Link turned to Hurlin at that moment. "Hurlin, do you think you can lift me?"

"Of course, Link. We may go a little slower but I can carry you up to it. You must let me battle it with you."

"No, Hurlin. After I land on the dragon's back, you must return to Velgoros."

"Link is right. We need every man available to battle Golargo" Brin said.

"Very well. Come on, Link." Hurlin grabbed hold of Link's shoulders with his talons and flew off into the darkened sky.

Brin turned to his crew. "O'Ryan, ready the canons. We have to open fire on Golargo's ship. Milik, get your bow ready. The rest of you, man the life boats. We must get to the pirate ship. We will help Valoo."

Everyone did as they were told.

O'Ryan went below deck with Boro to prepare the canons.

Dmitri turned the ship to its side to get the canons pointed in the right direction.

The crew lowered the anchors to remain stationary.

Dmitri then joined everyone else.

While O'Ryan and Boro loaded the canons, Milik began lighting his first arrow.

Brin lead the rest into the three lifeboats and they dropped into the water. They then began rowing toward Golargo's ship. They were hit with a massive thud as they felt Velgoros' three canons fire at Golargo's ship.

Almost simultaneously, Milik let fly one of his fire arrows. The arrow made contact with the sail of the pirate ship and one of the canon shots hit its mark on the ship's stern.

While all this was going on in the sea, Hurlin and Link were getting nearer to the dragon. Link drew his sword as Hurlin hovered above it. "Get ready, Link."

"I am ready, Hurlin."

"Very well. Good luck and come back in one piece, won't you?"

"I'll do my best, Hurlin! All right, drop me."

Hurlin released his grip and Link fell through the air and was headed just behind the monster's neck. He had his sword at the ready and when he landed, it sunk into its neck.

The dragon thrashed and bucked in the sky as it felt the jarring pain, and swatted at Link to get him off. The dragon couldn't reach him as he held on for dear life.

Valoo was relieved as the pirates attention was being drawn away and the dragon he was battling was now distracted by Link.

Valoo swung his great claws at the black dragon, leaving several cuts on its grotesque face. The dragon bellowed in fury as he tried once more to shake Link off. This time, it succeeded as Link lost his grip and was plummeting into the sea. The dragon turned and flew after him. The black dragon snapped its great jaws at Link as he fell. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. The dragon snapped again but closed on thin air. Link was being driven upward by something unseen.

He was now riding the back of a red dragon. Valoo had caught him. Valoo turned to face the dragon once more.

The evil black dragon threw itself at Valoo, and Link leapt off the guardian's back. He landed back on the dragon's neck and thrust his sword into it once more. He knew this was doing little damage, so he pulled out one of his bombs.

He quickly lit the fuse and jumped off the dragon once more, knowing what would come next. The dragon turned with its mouth open to swallow the Hero whole. Link threw the bomb as hard as he could into the creature's gaping mouth and the creature choked as it swallowed the explosive. A small thud could be heard from the creature's stomach but a loud cry echoed from the dragon's mouth.

Valoo caught Link again before he hit the sea and the dragon thrashed about in fury again. But it turned its attention to Valoo once more, though it was labouring from the hit it had taken.

Valoo flew at the black dragon this time as Link leapt onto its back again.

Valoo drew his attention while the Hero went to work. He saw the two wounds he had left in the dragon's neck and came up with an idea.

He pulled out two bombs this time and an arrow. He put the arrow through the bombs and lit both fuses. He was relieved that the arrow piercing them did not cause them to explode.

He then pulled out his sword and cut another wound into the dragon's neck, making the three wounds into one. The dragon nearly threw him off again but Link held on. The fuses on the bombs were now extremely short so he had to act fast. He thrust the arrow into the dragon's wound and then leapt off.

Shortly after, a large explosion ripped into the dragon's windpipe, and its head now dangled from its limp body. The huge dragon plunged straight down into the sea and then its head became detached from its body. The dragon sank beneath the waves.

Valoo caught Link for a third time and flew him to the pirate ship.

There, the pirates and the Velgoros crew were engaged in fierce battle. This time, though, the Velgoros crew were not faring well as the previous day's battle had taken its toll.

Link landed on the pirate ship and turned to Valoo. "Thank you, again. You should go back to the island. We can take it from here." Valoo acknowledged and turned around and flew back atop Dragon Roost Island. Link turned around and saw Firinian engaged with Golargo. _Not this time_ he thought. He ran straight over there and knocked Golargo to the ground leaving Firinian stunned.

"Go help the others. I'll take him."

"Link! You're alive! I can't believe you killed that dragon!"

"Never mind now! Go help the others!" Firinian was hesitant but having seen him dispatch of that powerful dragon, he believed Link could do anything. Golargo was standing by now and his cold black eyes stared at Link with hate. Firinian ran off to help the others as Link and Golargo met each other's gaze. A strange feeling came over Link as if he had met this man before.

"You cursed child! You will pay for what you did to me!" Golargo rushed forward to strike Link down, but he was not prepared for Link's adept skill. He leapt in the air and did a full somersault over Golargo's head, swinging his sword in the process. This strike caught Golargo on the top of the head and opened a wound there. He fell to the ground and gasped in pain. The pirates seemed to freeze as he hit the ground and the Velgoros crew were puzzled. Link walked over to Golargo and stared down at the evil man.

"Who are you? You act like you know me. The only thing I know you as is the murderer of brave and noble men. Men like Mandrake."

"Was that his name?" spat Golargo. He got up and staggered as he did so. He had dropped his sword so he knew Link had the upper hand. "What a tragedy. Do you think saying such things affects one such as me? I am Golargo."

"Why do you act like you know me?" Golargo smiled.

"I do know you, cursed child. I witnessed your birth. Your name is Link. Do you know how you know that? I was the first one your mother told when she came up with your name."

"How could you know my mother?"

"She was someone very special to me. And you killed her. Just with your simple existence, you killed her! Your curse brought about your father's death as well! You ruined my life!"

"How could I have done that? What are you talking about?" Link was growing frantic as he realized what Golargo was telling him.

"Link, you killed my daughter! You tore me away from my wife! You led me to Ganon and you created me!"

"Wait, I thought you said I killed my moth-" Link stopped dead as it hit him. It finally hit him that Golargo was his grandfather. "That's not possible!"

"It is, Link. You created Golargo. You must pay for your curse!"

He picked up his sword and swung at Link, who was too stunned to react. Brin jumped in front of him and knocked Golargo's sword away with his own.

He repeatedly struck out at Golargo, backing him up. Golargo backed up so far, that he did not watch where he was going.

Brin swung at Golargo's chest and he leaned back to avoid it. When he did this, he lost his balance and he was at the ship's railing. He fell backwards over the side of the ship and hit the water with a loud splash.

The pirates on the ship all disappeared as Golargo hit the water. Brin stared over the side to see if he would come back up. No sign of Golargo could be found. Brin knew not to get his hopes up. He somehow knew Golargo had survived and he would be back. He then turned his attention to Link.

"Link, are you all right? Link?" Link could not speak. He sunk to his knees in total shock. He had no answer for what had just happened. Brin picked him up and they all climbed back down to the lifeboats. They all rowed back to Velgoros where the other three crew members were waiting. Milik was the first one to see them board.

"What happened, Brin?"

"Link has had a shocking revelation. I think he's still trying to get over it. He's all right, though. Go about your business, Milik." Milik watched as Brin rushed past carrying the Hero of Winds to his quarters below deck. He lay Link down on the bed and tried to get him to speak.

"Come on, Link. Snap out of it!" said a voice from beside him. Tetra had been with him the whole time and he hadn't even noticed. "Link, can you hear me?"

"Tetra? Are you here?"

"Yes, Link. What happened? You scared me for second there."

"Golargo is my grandfather. How can it be? How can one so evil be my grandfather? Tetra, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I almost killed him! He worked with Ganon and I've probably almost killed him hundreds of times! I've put him through hell! I'm finished! That's it, I'm done."

"Finished what, Link?" asked Tetra.

"Everything. I just want to go home. No more of this. I can't fight anymore. Not knowing that I might kill my own grandfather in the process." Brin and Tetra couldn't believe what they were hearing. The words of the Hero of Winds, giving up. What he was saying was that the Hero of Winds was no more.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 202_

_Today was just as eventful as yesterday. We haven't even gotten over Mandrake's death yet and we have now come across this. Link has denounced his title as Hero of Winds. What a shocking revelation it must have been to find out that that monster Golargo is his grandfather. After he killed that mighty dragon, he saved Firinian from suffering the same fate as Mandrake. He then met with Golargo and nearly killed him. It was then that Golargo saved himself by telling Link of their relationship. I had to step in and save the young man from a terrible fate. He has denounced his title and refuses to fight on the grounds that he might kill his grandfather. I suppose he doesn't want to live with the burden of killing a family member. I wish he would snap out of that and come to his senses. We need him more than ever to help us fight Golargo. The girl, Tetra, said she will spend some time with him and help him make up his mind. I do hope she can talk some sense into the poor boy. I can't blame him for being so traumatized, but I do think he is making the wrong choice by not fighting anymore. Only four days is all it took for all these terrible things to happen. Right now, we need a miracle. If Link can get back to his heroic ways, there is hope for us yet._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall _


	9. Never Again

**Chapter 8: Never Again**

When Link awoke, he had a terrible headache. The bright sun pouring in the window blinded him. He squinted and put a hand to his brow to shade the light.

The sorrow he felt still ever present in his young and restless heart. His mind was still made up. For him, this was the end of the line.

No more could he fight. He could not continue knowing what he might do to his grandfather. He simply could not live with that knowledge. He was going home and that was it.

He heard something stir in the corner of the room and looked in that direction. There was Tetra, lying in the corner, her head buried in her arms. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"You're finally awake" she said. Link did not answer and he dragged himself out of his bed and sat upright. There was nothing he could say. All he wanted to do was go home and be left alone. Tetra got up from the corner and walked over to Link's bed. She sat down next to him. He could feel her staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt ashamed for acting like he did in front of her. He felt that he was now a coward and that he didn't deserve to be in the company of someone so brave and bold.

"Link, you don't have to feel bad for anything you've said or done. I understand why you want to get away from all this." Link continued to hang his head but he finally spoke. "I don't know that you do, Tetra. I've been doing this for so long now that I don't know if I can do anything else. But I can't continue doing this. I just can't. Not knowing what I know."

"It's not that bad, Link. I understand he's your grandfather, but he hates and your family and everything you care about. He's out to destroy you, Link."

"Don't you think I know that?" he said, sharply. He looked up when he said this and his sharp eyes met hers and she saw the pain they were holding.

"I know he hates me, but that doesn't matter. I can't live with the fact that I almost killed a member of my family. It's too painful for me. You have to understand that. I can't take the chance of killing him. If I do, I will never be able to live with myself. The only way to prevent that is to just drop this whole thing all together."

Tetra put her arm around his shoulder as he looked down at the floor of the ship again.

"It's all right, Link. I understand."

It was all she could say to him. For now she would have to put off trying to convince him to take up his mantle once more.

Brin was above on the ship's deck, wandering restlessly. He had put the blame on himself for putting Link in such a position. He felt as if he were the one who destroyed the Hero of the Winds. It affected him terribly and now he was restless and edgy. His usual calm surface was beginning to show signs of distress. He held his fists clenched and kept squeezing them tightly to try and relieve the pressure he felt inside. He hadn't slept the whole night and it was evident in his eyes. They looked tired and worn out. He had a pale complexion to his face and he could not keep his mind off of what had happened the last few days. Link's problem wasn't the only thing burdening him. He also blamed himself for Mandrake's death. With these two monumental things weighing on his mind and hanging over him like a cloud, he was beginning to crack.

Still Brin wandered the deck and Hurlin watched this with growing concern. Milik saw the captain's nervous pacing and was also greatly concerned. Brin had told them of Link's decision and they feared they may be losing another of their strongest leaders. Brin suddenly stopped and looked out to sea. He just stood in the middle of the ship, staring out at the wild blue. He brought out his telescope and put it to his right eye. He spotted an island in the distance. It was a circular island with a large pillar of rock situated in the middle of it. This was Needle Rock Isle. Brin lowered the telescope and collapsed it once more.

"Dmitri" he called, his voice cracking.

Dmitri shook his head at the evident stress in his captain's voice. "Yes, captain?"

"Set a course for that island over there, Needle Rock Isle! I think it's time we gave Link some time to think."

"Yes sir."

Dmitri knew they were already on the heading to Needle Rock Isle so he didn't need to make any adjustments to the ship. Brin looked out at the island again. His son was living there now and he wondered if they would meet with him there. He then turned around and walked to the door that lead below deck. He went down the stairs and opened the door to the room Link had been staying in. He saw Tetra sitting on the bed next to him as he hung his head and stared at the floor.

"Hello" he said.

Tetra and Link looked up at Brin standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling, Link?"

"Miserable" Link replied. Brin already knew this answer, he was just hoping Link had somehow changed his mind overnight.

"Well, I'm sorry Link. I hope you feel better soon." He turned and was about to close the door.

Tetra got up and ran over to him."Wait, Brin. I have to talk to you."

Brin stopped and stared down at Tetra. "I can get him back to his old self. We just need a place where we can be alone. A wide open place where we can talk and walk around and explore. I know that will help in at least improving his mood."

"That's already taken care of, Tetra. Needle Rock Isle isn't too far off and I've instructed Dmitri to take us there."

"Good. Thank you, Brin. I will convince him, just watch."

"For all out sakes, I hope you do, Tetra. Good luck." Brin then turned and closed the door as he left. Even with Tetra doing what she was doing, his mind felt no more at ease. Only when Link was back to his old ways would Brin settle. And he didn't know if Tetra was capable of bringing him back.

After Brin left, Tetra turned around and sat back down next to Link again. "You're not going to convince me, Tetra. My mind is made up. You can't force me to fight."

"I would never do that, Link. It's entirely up to you. I only want you to see how much good you have done and how much good you can do. I want you to feel happy again, most of all. But at least let me show you how much you mean to everyone. Let me show you how much we need you."

Link was certainly in no mood to do that, but what Tetra was asking of him was fair.

"All right, Tetra. I'll let you do that. But not now. I still need time alone."

Tetra just nodded slowly and left the room letting Link alone with his thoughts. The mental anguish he felt was unbearable. What was he to do? He'd certainly be hard pressed to make himself go back to his old fighting ways. Such a traumatic experience had the potential to set him back for the rest of his life. But he was different. Link was not just an ordinary person. He was something special. He was the Hero of the Winds and he would come back. All he needed was a little persuasion and it would come from the person he cared for most in the world. There's almost no one else Link would let talk to him in his time of sorrow.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to the door. He didn't open it, he just stood and stared at it. He would find the courage to face the world again, just as he always had. But he hesitated now. Why? Why did he hesitate? He asked himself this question but could not come up with an answer. He was hesitating because he was afraid. He didn't know it, but he was afraid. Afraid of what the rest of the crew would think of him. Afraid of what the people on his island would say. But he was most afraid that he could not return to his old self and he would leave everyone he cared about in grave danger.

He took in a deep breath and opened the door.

He made his way to the stairs and ascended them.

He stood in front of the door leading to the deck and stared for a moment again.

Following another deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out into the morning sun. He closed the door behind him and stared out at the deck of Velgoros. Hurlin was standing near the door and saw Link emerge from below deck. He too was greatly concerned about Link's health. He rushed over to Link and had so many questions on his mind that he couldn't speak. He stood in front of Link, mouth agape, without a thing to say. Finally, after a long silence, Hurlin managed to speak.

"Link, how are you?"

"I've been better, but I'm no worse for wear at the moment."

"That's good, Link. We're nearing Needle Rock Isle so the crew can get some rest. It'll be very good for you as well."

"Yes it will. We all could use it considering the events of the past days."

No more words were spoken after that. Hurlin and Link went in opposite directions as Link leaned on the railing of the ship and stared out to sea once more.

Tetra saw him emerge from below deck and was watching him as he stared out to sea. She decided to leave him alone until they got to the island. She was glad he had finally decided to come out on deck. It was a step in the right direction.

As she looked into the horizon, she could see the island within reach and they would be there in moments. She prepared to go ashore as the ship began to slow.

A man was watching the ship from a small hut on the island. He saw it stop and anchor and then watched the approaching lifeboats. He recognized the man in the lead boat and went back inside the hut.

When he emerged again, a woman came out with him. He pointed to the lifeboats coming ashore. Particularly the man he recognized. "Do you see that man in the lead boat?"

"I can just barely make him out, yes."

"That is my father. From the look of him, he has a lot weighing on his mind. See there? He just rubbed his hand across the top of his head. He's definitely under a lot of stress."

"How can you tell all of this?"

"I know my father better than any person I've ever known." This man living on Needle Rock Isle was none other than Niklas, Brin's son. He lived here with his wife of two years, Marycia. As he watched his father's boat reach the shore, he smiled. It had been almost a year since Niklas and Brin had seen each other and he was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Come on. Marycia. Let's go greet him."

As Brin climbed out of the lead lifeboat and onto the shore of the island, he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"It's good to see you again, father." Brin turned around and saw Niklas and his wife approaching him.

"Hello, Niklas. It is indeed good to see you again."

"What's been going on? Where did you get that ship? And..." Niklas paused as he saw many people on shore he had never seen before. "Who are all these people?"

"I will explain everything to you once we get inside."

He followed Niklas and Marycia and they made their way to the little hut.

Tetra and Link had begun walking alone together and had reached a quiet spot on the island's ring. They stood staring out at the sea for a while without saying a word to each other. It was obvious Link was remembering something.

"You've been here before, haven't you, Link?" Tetra suddenly asked.

"Yes. Here is where I managed to obtain the Ghost Chart. It mapped out the locations of the Ghost Ship and where it appeared at night. I found it underneath this island in a strange grotto with broken down shipwrecks." Tetra could see Link's eyes lighting up as he recounted his adventure.

"What else happened here?"

"Do you see that spot over there?" Link pointed to a specific spot to their left just off the shore of the island.

"There were three gunships over there. One of them had a Triforce chart on board so I had to sink them all. It took quite a long time. I fired a ton of shots at them and took some pretty good damage. But the King of Red Lions manoeuvred pretty well. It was an intense battle, but we got them all!"

Link suddenly stopped as he realized how excited he was talking about his adventures. This is why Tetra had brought him here.

"I think I realize why I'm here, Tetra. I was born to be this Hero of Winds. It's my livelihood. But more importantly, it means so much to me to protect those I care about." Tetra smiled and they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Tetra. You've brought me back again." Tetra just smiled again and said

"You're welcome, Link." They then walked back to the gathering of lifeboats at the shore together. Inside the hut, Brin had told Niklas about everything that had happened. About the invasion of Windfall, Golargo, Velgoros, and his whole crew. He told him about his meeting with Link and had just started telling him about Mandrake's death.

"I tried to save him but I was too late. If not for his selfless act, Link would likely be dead in his place. I'm sorry, Niklas. I know he was your friend." Niklas was silent as he reflected on the death of his best friend from Windfall.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, father. Mandrake was a brave man and what happened can only be blamed on this Golargo. But I can tell that that is not all you are worried about."

"Indeed, Niklas. A few days after that, we tracked down Golargo and found this massive dragon attacking Valoo, the guardian of the Rito on Dragon Roost Island. Link managed to get up to the dragon and kill it. He joined us on Golargo's ship and fought him. He had the upper hand until he revealed that he was Link's grandfather. This of course shocked Link and he was nearly killed by Golargo again. I managed to save him but as soon as we got back on board Velgoros, he denounced his title and proclaimed that he would never fight again on the grounds that he did not want to kill his grandfather. So you can see why I'm upset at this whole situation."

"Indeed I can, father. So why are you here, then?"

"The girl, Tetra, claimed she could convince Link to go back to his old fighting ways. I do hope she has succeeded, or I may not survive much longer." Niklas nodded silently and no more words passed between them.

They heard a sudden knock on the door and Brin stood up and opened it. He saw Link standing there, staring up at him. Brin liked the look Link had in his eyes. It was like the look he saw when they first met. "Link, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Brin. I just came to tell you that I will go with you no matter what. And that I will fight with you every step of the way."

"That's good to hear, Link. Come inside a moment, I'd like you to meet someone." Link stepped inside. He saw two people sitting at a table, staring in his direction. "This is my son, Niklas and his wife, Marycia."

"Hello, Link" Niklas said "we are honoured by the presence of the Hero of Winds."

"Please, I'm not royalty. I'm just a regular person like the rest of us. But I'm glad to meet you, Niklas." Link then turned to Brin. "Isn't it time we got moving?"

"Yes, Link, but before we do that, Niklas" he said, turning to his son. "I think it would be very helpful to us if you came with us. It is entirely your choice and I will support you no matter what your decision is."

"I'm sorry father, but I can't. I can't leave Marycia here on her own. I wouldn't be able to protect her. And I certainly don't want to bring her into the hellfire you've told me about."

"I understand, Niklas."

"I could protect your wife" Link suddenly said. Niklas turned to Link with a look of shock.

"What did you say?"

"If you'll come with us, I swear to you that on my watch, no harm shall come to your wife."

"You would do that for us? We've only just met."

"Yes but I am a protector. It is simply the right thing to do. If Brin says you'll be of help, then we need you. Please, I implore you."

Niklas was surprised at this young man's bold courage and strong wisdom and intelligence.

"All right. Let us pack a few things and we'll join you on your journey."

Brin and Link nodded and they left the hut together. They sent the rest of the crew back to Velgoros as they waited on shore for Niklas and Marycia. Brin, Link, Tetra, Dmitri and Firinian all waited there for them. They saw them emerge with two small bags and soon they were joined by the couple in their lifeboat. After that, the seven of them launched off of Needle Rock Isle and onward toward Velgoros.

As they traveled, Niklas was staring out at the horizon. He had been uncomfortable ever since he had boarded this ship. He needed to talk to his father. He went below deck and found his father in his own room. "Can I talk to you for a moment, father?"

"Of course, Niklas. You know you can talk to me anytime."

"Yes, I know. Well, I just need your help with something. I find myself incredibly uncomfortable with all these people around. I mean, I know they're all good and trying to help you, but I'm still unsettled. I can't stand being around any of them."

"It's always been the same problem for you, Niklas. You still haven't learned that the whole world isn't out to get you. Since you were a little boy you've always been that way. I know you just can't stand people very much."

"Well, what should I do? If I'm going to work with these people, they have to know that I am willing to work with them."

"Just try letting down your guard a little. These people won't harm you or your wife. You already know that about Link and I'm pretty sure you know that about Firinian too." Niklas remembered Firinian from his days on Windfall. He always enjoyed being around Firinian. He was almost like a sort of mentor to Niklas; other than his father, that is. "Just try and relax and at least pretend you don't hate people for a little while."

"I will try. Thank you, father."

"You are always welcome, son." Niklas went back up the stairs and emerged out onto the deck. Marycia was there waiting for him. "What did he tell you?"

"Almost the same thing as you. I don't know how I'm going to do it."

Niklas had always had a strange dislike of almost every person he met from the day he was born. It was almost like he resented every person without even really knowing them. There was never any explanation for this nor any real reason. It was why he was so withdrawn. He couldn't share how he really felt about any new person he met because he knew that at least some of the people he met had good intentions. So he never said much outside of "hello", "yes" or "no". Very rarely would he find and exception to his rule and actually like a person. His family was always in that small group. Then there was Mandrake and Firinian. Finally, his wife had entered the picture two years ago.

Before that point, he didn't think any meaningful relationship was possible for him. He always had this compulsive need to be alone and he believed that there was no woman that existed that could accept that. He believed that there was no point in being with someone if he always wanted to be alone. But then he met her on a trip back to Windfall. She had grown up on Windfall and had even gone to school with Niklas. He just never noticed her until that point. Marycia was the only person he could admit that he never wanted to be away from.

As Niklas continued to mull his past, staring out to sea, Marycia stood next to him and they both stared in silence. He leaned forward onto the ship's railing and felt someone walk up next to him. He looked to his right and saw the man called Boro there.

He stood up as he saw him approach. Marycia nudged him with her elbow, indicating that he say something.

"Hello" he said after a long silence.

"I know exactly how you feel" Boro replied.

"Pardon me?"

"I've been like that all my life, too. Can't stand people but know that some good ones exist. Why do you think they call me the quiet one?"

"Your name's Boro, right?"

"Yes, Niklas. I know it's hard, but you have to try and just take it. At least try to care about them and actually respect them is all you can do. I'm sure you've learned by now not to express your true feelings to the good ones, anyway. But the best way to feel comfortable around people is to just speak when needed. You're at the stage where you just don't say anything, hardly, and speak out of courtesy. You'll soon learn how to engage in conversation without really saying anything."

"That's very helpful, Boro. But, why did you decide to tell me all this?"

"Just to confirm for myself and let you know that there's someone else like you out there." They stood in silence for a while until Boro just nodded and then left as suddenly as he had come. Niklas smiled. He was comforted to know that there was someone else he could trust. Soon after that, Link approached with Tetra beside him. "Your father says we're nearing our destination. Come and find me when we land."

"I will, Link. Did my father say where exactly we are going?"

"He said where Golargo has his base of operations, Forsaken Fortress."

Niklas nodded as he walked away.

Tetra stared at Niklas and Marycia for a moment, but then continued to follow Link. Niklas knew what she was trying to do. It was what most people he knew to be good did when they first met. They gave him a confused look at his strangely harsh way of speaking. They looked at his eyes yet could never stare at them long. He knew his stare always made people nervous. But most of the good ones looked confused because they knew of the hard exterior covering up a softer inside. A much friendlier version of himself was locked away, and only a few people truly knew how to bring him out. This is what Tetra was doing. She had liked Niklas as soon as they met but found that the feeling was not mutual. She was trying to figure out how to bring out his friendly nature. Strangely, she had just done it by simply being with Link. Niklas had a high respect for Link for what he was willing to do for him. And seeing Tetra so close to him told Niklas what a trustworthy person she must be as well. He smiled again as he stared out to sea once more.

_Captain's Log_

_Ship: Velgoros_

_Day 206_

_I have managed to meet up with my son again. It is always such a joy to see him. His wife is such a kind and gentle person that being around her is also s great pleasure for everyone involved. He was never one to make a lot of friends, but I do believe he has a new one in Link. Link swore to protect his wife from harm and that is probably the greatest gesture of kindness ever shown to my son from anyone outside the family. He is an excellent fighter and should be quite perfect asset for our journey. We are headed toward the Forsaken Fortress. I have a good feeling that Golargo is there and this is where we finally close in on him. We will finally have our justice. The island isn't too far off now and I must now inform my crew. We should reach the island by tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a great day, indeed._

_Captain Brin Feralas of Windfall_


	10. The Winter World

**Chapter 9: The Winter World**

They could see the fortress looming in the distance. Velgoros was now nearing the Forsaken Fortress. Brin looked at the fortress with his telescope. "It definitely looks abandoned" he said. "But I have a feeling that Golargo is still there." He collapsed his telescope and turned to Dmitri. "I think we may as well anchor here, Dmitri. We'll take the lifeboats the rest of the way."

"Right, captain." Dmitri turned the ship away from the wind's direction to slow it down and Brin gave the order to lower the sails and the anchor. After the anchor was lowered and the ship was stopped, they lowered the lifeboats and began rowing inland toward the great fortress.

They reached the island shortly thereafter. Brin led his crew forward into the Forsaken Fortress. They made their way through finding no signs of life. They had made it to the top where the charred remains of the wooden structure stood. Nothing was here. No one was here. The crew was concerned that their captain may have been wrong. Brin had his own fears of that, too. He couldn't understand it.

"Well, I guess we'd better..." Brin suddenly trailed off as he was about to give the order to leave. "What is it, Brin?" asked Milik. Brin just raised his hand up in the air in order to silence him. He continued standing there, his eyes intent and focussed. After a long pause, he suddenly spoke.

"I can hear the sound of rushing air. Follow me." The crew had no idea what he was talking about but followed anyway. He made his way all the way down to the lower level of the fortress. The sound was getting louder. He walked by a part of the wall and felt a sudden rush of cold air. When he looked at the wall he saw a large crack in it. His crew joined him and saw the crack in the wall that he was staring at. "I can feel cold air rushing out of this crack. There's something peculiar here. Link, come here a minute." Link stepped up next to Brin. "What is it?"

"Do you still have some bombs with you?"

"Yes, Brin."

"Good. Blow a hole in this wall here. I need to know what's inside." Link shrugged but he brought out a bomb and lit the fuse. He placed it in front of the wall. "Everyone stand back." They stood far away from the wall and when the bomb detonated, it revealed a large hole in the wall. Brin and Link approached it and saw another world. This was a barren world covered in snow and its winds blew fierce. "Golargo must be in there" said Brin. "Link and I shall pursue him. The rest of you head back to Velgoros."

"No" said a strong voice from behind the crew. She stepped up so she could be seen. "Link isn't going in there without me."

"No, Tetra. I can't risk losing you again" Link felt embarrassed when he said it, but he remembered the time she had been turned to stone and how alone and empty he felt. "You'll risk it whether you like it or not. I'm coming with you."

"As am I" said another voice. It was Brin's turn to worry this time. "Niklas, you must stay here. What about your wife? With Link gone, who will protect her?"

"She'll be safe with this crew. Besides, I can't let you go without me. I have to help in some way."

"Very well. Niklas and Tetra will join us but that's it. No one else." Firinian suddenly stepped forward. "Niklas, if we should run into any trouble, I shall be the one to protect your wife."

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Firinian. Thank you." Firinian smiled and then stepped back again. Brin motioned for his three companions to step forward into the hole in the wall. They all did and entered the strange new world. As the crew turned to leave, Brin stopped Firinian before he left. "Firinian, please give this to my wife if I do not return." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"But Brin, you will return."

"I can't guarantee that. Please give it to her." He accepted the envelope but before he could say any more, Brin stepped into the cold new world. The Winter World.

The four travellers could not even hear themselves think, the howl of the wind was so loud. Brin took the lead and they trekked inward. Brin spotted a strange, snow-covered hill in the distance. He knew no one could hear him so he turned around and stopped the other three with him. He pointed at the hill and the rest of them looked toward it. They all seemed to understand what Brin meant and followed him as he started toward the hill. They could barely see where they were going as the snow whipped into their faces. As they neared the hill they could see and opening in it. This was in fact a small cave. Brin motioned for them to follow as he went inside. The group followed suit and they were relieved to enter the cave. "This should give us a break from that blinding cold" Brin said.

"It's strange how warm it is in here" said Niklas. Link wasn't really paying attention as he saw a patch of ice on the back wall of the cave. It had somehow remained intact in spite of the heat within the cave. It was so smooth that it actually gave off a reflection.

Link stared at his reflection in the ice and saw the reflection start to move. He backed away but continued staring at the ice. The moving shapes stopped and showed him standing there, with his grandfather standing behind him. Not Golargo, but Dorwin. Dorwin stood there with his hand on Link's shoulder, smiling.

Link heard a voice, "I've always been proud of you, Link." He shook his head and the reflection returned to normal. Link realized what this meant. This entire world was created as a reflection of Golargo's heart. This cave was proof that a small part of his old self remained and that there was still a little warmth left in him. Tetra noticed Link staring at the ice. "What's the matter, Link?"

"Nothing. We should get moving. It's time we found Golargo." Link turned and exited the cave, leaving the others behind. They knew they couldn't let him go alone so they followed him and continued on into the winter storm.

Link walked for quite a while before spotting something in the distance. A stone structure had just suddenly become visible on the horizon. Link knew this was where Golargo was. He turned around and saw the rest of the group following him. He pointed in the direction of the structure. They turned their attention toward it and began walking in that direction.

When they reached the structure they were at the base of a tall stone tower. It was a strange structure. There was nothing else around it. It looked similar to the Tower of the Gods, Link thought to himself. They walked all around the base of the tower but found no way to enter the tower.

Link came to a stop just past where they started and noticed a single brick sticking out of the wall. He pulled on it but nothing happened. He then pushed it inward and it moved back into place. This caused a rumbling in the ground and a part of the wall just collapsed, revealing a staircase.

Link went in first followed closely by the others. It was a spiral staircase and went on for quite some time.

They finally reached the top where a large wooden door greeted them. Link and Brin had to push the door open together as it was too heavy for just one person. Brin went through first this time. The top of the tower was open but walled in so no feasible exit was anywhere nearby with the exception of the door. Brin saw a man standing there with his back to them. He knew instantly who he was and drew the sword at his side.

"Golargo, you will face me."

"Good to see you again, Brin" Golargo said, without turning around. "I'm glad you finally found me."

"Golargo, you will be brought to justice" came another voice to his ears. This prompted his turning around. "The cursed child. It is you who will be brought to justice."


	11. Letter to Home

**Chapter 10: Letter to Home**

Firinian stood on the deck of Velgoros staring at the fortress.

Night had fallen and he couldn't help but notice the black clouds looming behind the great fortress.

His thoughts were constantly on the envelope Brin had given him. What a task he had been charged with. If Brin didn't make it back, he didn't know how he would tell Nura.

"No, he'll make it back. He always does" Firinian reassured himself.

Still, he couldn't help but think about what Brin had written to his wife. _I really shouldn't look at it. But it might shed some light on what exactly I can say to Nura should this happen_ Firinian thought to himself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He hesitated, feeling bad for looking at something that wasn't meant for him, but he opened it anyway. It was the only thing, apart from Brin's safe return, that would put his mind at ease. He opened the envelope and unfolded the paper that was inside. Here is what was written:

_To my dearest love, Nura_

_ If you are reading this, it means my endeavour has fallen short. I have not made it back to you like I wanted to. I am truly sorry, my love. At the time of my writing of this letter, we are headed to the Forsaken Fortress. I expect to find the man responsible for attacking Windfall. He is a dangerous and powerful man and I fear he may not be alone. Since you met Link, I have no need to explain who he is to you. He is fighting along with me and we are going after this man. We want him to face justice for his crimes. But I have my doubts that I will make it out of there. Link is perfectly capable but I am old, growing feeble, and am not as quick as I used to be. It will be tough to keep up with Link but even tougher still to fight Golargo. I shall do my best, but I fear my time is nigh. I just wanted you to know that I love you. Forever shall it be so. I've found Niklas again and he is with me. I won't let anything happen to our boy, I promise. But make me a promise, Nura. Tell him and remind yourself that you, my family, are my whole life and reason for living as long as I did. Tell him that you will both have my unconditional love for the rest of eternity. The thought of not making it back to you and never seeing your beautiful face again pains me greatly, but that is a selfish thought. It would pain me more to have one of you leave the living behind before you're ready. But I implore you; do not be saddened by my death. Celebrate the life that was mine and keep your grieving to a minimum. It would kill me again to know that I caused you both such pain. Remember, my love. I love you and Niklas. I bid you farewell, goodbye, and I wish you both rich and fruitful lives filled to the brim with joy._

_Love always, Brin Feralas _

Firinian folded the letter back up and put it back into the envelope. He then returned it to his pocket.

Firinian put his left hand to his forehead and ran his hand through his hair. The letter he had just read was disconcerting, to say the least. What it meant was that Brin believed that he wouldn't make it back from this fight.

Firinian couldn't stand the prospect of losing his best friend, and hoped dearly that Brin was wrong about this. But he shook his head as he came to a revelation. Brin was never wrong. Anytime he had a feeling about something, he was always right.

Firinian just shook his head again and could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Brin couldn't die. It just wasn't right. Firinian stared at the Forsaken Fortress again and hoped beyond hope for the safe return of his friend.


	12. Fate of the Great Sea

Chapter 11: Fate of the Great Sea

"You may be my grandfather, Golargo, but I will not hesitate to strike you down."

Golargo simply laughed at this.

"You insignificant, powerless, worm! You have no hope of besting me!"

"Of course he does. You have no idea what he has been through" Tetra piped up.

"You think I have no idea? I was working along with Ganon the whole time. I created the monsters you faced, Link. I am the creator of Bellum. I know exactly what you have done."

"Link, leave this to me" Brin said.

"No, Brin. I didn't come all this way just to stand here!"

"Link, I will fight him on my own. It's what he wants. It's what I want. I'll give him his fight."

Golargo smiled. "He's right, boy. I have dreamt of the challenge brought on by this man. We will fight." Brin stepped in front of the group but Niklas wouldn't back down. "Stay out of this, Niklas."

"I will not. I have to stand by you."

"Niklas, please. I have to face him alone. I need to do this."

Niklas hated doing it, but he stepped back. Brin drew the sword at his side and Golargo reached to his back and pulled out his twin blades. They stared each other down for a while. Both hesitated to make the first move, knowing it could mean death should it be improperly timed. Brin stared down his opponent as they began to circle around each other.

They had their swords held in a defensive position as they slowly sized each other up.

Golargo was the first to move as he swung his right hand blade at Brin's head. Brin blocked this blow with his sword horizontally and pushed back against Golargo, forcing him back. Brin then struck forward with both hands on his sword. He aimed squarely for Golargo's left blade and he connected in an attempt to dislodge it from Golargo's hand. This failed as Golargo's arm simple absorbed the blow and he struck out with the butt end of his right hand sword and hit Brin square in the face.

This blow knocked Brin back and he was in a daze. Brin stepped backward as he tried to regain his vision. He just managed to move away from Golargo's left hand blade going straight through him but Golargo struck out immediately again with his right blade swinging it horizontally. This connected with Brin's chest and left a deep gash right across the front of his chest.

Brin regained his senses but he was bleeding badly. He ran forward again and swung out at Golargo's left hand once again. He connected with his hand as Golargo made an attempt to move out of the way. This time it forced Golargo to drop his sword. Left with only one blade, Golargo ran forward and used his now bloodied hand to plant a punch into Brin's already injured chest. This knocked him to the ground and Golargo made his move to finish him off when his right blade was knocked from his hand as well. He looked up and Link had stepped in to save Brin.

"Go and get your sword, Golargo. You and I will finish this."

"You dare to deny my victory? And you are foolish enough to let me fight you instead of killing me?"

"No one needs to die here today. We can settle this differently. If I beat you in this fight, you must let us try to help you. I know there is a part of my old grandfather left in you."

"There is none of that left. You shall have to kill me if you wish to see anything you care about survive."

"I guess I have no choice then. But just so you know, you disappoint me."

Golargo retrieved his swords and faced Link down. Link said no more words and held up his shield and readied his sword. He moved in front of Brin and Niklas ran over to his dying father.

Golargo struck out with his right hand sword and Link blocked it with his shield. Immediately after, Golargo swung his left blade and Link blocked that with his sword. Link blocked another blow from Golargo's right blade and swung out at Golargo's right hand with his sword just before Golargo swung out with his left hand again.

The blow cut open Golargo's hand and he dropped that sword. Link jumped back as Golargo finished his left hand attack. Link then leapt forward and swung down with his sword and caught Golargo's left shoulder. The cut was small compared to Brin's was still bleeding profusely. Golargo swung horizontally with his sword again. Link flipped backwards and ran forward, leaping into the air. As he came down, he slammed his shield into Golargo's face and this knocked him down and his left hand blade came loose again and skidded away.

Link walked toward him before Golargo kicked out, tripping Link and he managed to retrieve his left hand blade again. He jumped toward Link and sliced vertically at his head. Link blocked with his shield and thrust his sword forward. This went into Golargo's stomach and Link pulled it back out. He was now bleeding even worse and instantly began to feel weaker.

He tried striking out again but Link leapt back out of harm's way and leapt up into the air again. He swung his sword horizontally and cut deep into Golargo's chest, very much like Golargo had done to Brin. Link landed on his feet again and Golargo collapsed to his knees and dropped his sword.

He looked up at Link and, with one last hateful glare, fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back. He was still breathing, but it was shallow and pained. "Apologize to your grandmother, Link. Even as I hate you, I never stopped loving dear Milia and I'm sorry I left her alone." He continued to lay there, his breaths growing fainter.

Link knew that his injuries would not kill him instantly and his death would be painful. So he was left with a terrible decision. Either let Golargo die in terrible pain or finish his suffering now and kill him. Either way, he did not like it. He opted for the more humane choice.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

Link thrust his sword into Golargo's chest one final time and this was the final blow needed. Golargo let out one last breath and then his head slumped to the side. Golargo was now dead. Link turned his attention to Niklas and Brin and knelt down next to them. Tetra knelt next to Niklas when Link reached them. Brin's breathing was similar to that of Golargo's a few moments earlier.

"I knew this was going to happen" he said, painfully.

"Nothing is going to happen, father. We'll take you back to Velgoros and heal you and everything will be fine."

"No, Niklas. Stop saying that. I'm dying and you know it. I won't last long enough to make it back and you know that, too."

Niklas refused to say it but he did in fact know that his father would not survive the trip back to Velgoros.

"What should we do then?"

"Just wait it out, Niklas. I want you here when it finally happens." Link wanted to say something to Brin before it happened.

"Brin, I just want you to know that you have become a wonderful friend and I will sorely miss you. I also thank you for saving my life and bringing me back from the brink of madness."

"I am glad to have known you, Link. You are the best ally I could have ever asked for. I thank you for being as courageous as you are." Tetra could not say a word.

She finally spoke and said "Goodbye, Brin. I'm glad to have known you."

"And I am better for having known you, Tetra." Tetra stood up and walked to other side of the tower with Link to leave father and son to their final goodbyes.

"Father, I wish you would stay with me longer" Niklas said, tears forming.

"Don't worry, Niklas. I've led a good and full life. This is an ideal way to end it. With you here. The only thing that could make it better is your mother. I left her a letter but it also for you. Read it when you get back home. I don't want you to feel too sad, Niklas. Causing you pain would cause me to die again."

"Of course, father. I will be strong for you and for mother." Brin suddenly started breathing fainter and his head began to slump back. He held on for one final time.

"Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye, father." Brin finally let go and died with Niklas holding onto him. Niklas let go of his father and stood up. Link walked up next to him again.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'd like to bury him on Windfall."

"Then I shall help you carry him back." The two picked up the fallen hero and carried him down the tower.

Brin's funeral was short. Niklas and Link were the only ones to say anything about him and they buried him out where the stone with Song of Passing once stood. A stone marked his grave and stood as a reminder of Windfall's greatest citizen.

Niklas sat at the table of his mother's house and held Brin's letter in his hand. He must have read it a hundred times by now and couldn't stop reading it. It helped him to remain strong and face his father's death. Nura took his death fairly hard, but because of the letter, remained strong for Brin and for her son.

When Firinian had given her the letter, it turned out that reading the letter did nothing for helping him on how to tell Nura. He instead handed her the letter and stood in silence as she read it. Link, Tetra and the pirate crew, along with Brin's crew, remained on Windfall for the time being. They stayed there for a week before most of them wished to return home.

Hurlin left for Dragon Roost Island first. Milik left next, returning to his duties as the guardian swordsman of the Forest Haven. That left the other four remaining of Brin's crew. O'Ryan was a traveller and Boro, Stellen and Mullen lived on an island with no one else. Boro was the one who came up with the idea.

"In honour of Brin, we should stay here and help to rebuild this island. We should retrieve what we have at our home and return here to live and restart this beautiful island."

The brothers and O'Ryan agreed to this. That left Dmitri, who wished to return home to Outset. He approached Link about returning home.

"Link, I shall be returning to Outset today. Is there any way you will be joining me?"

"Unfortunately no, Dmitri. Tetra and the crew have gotten permission from Niklas and Nura to take Velgoros. I will be joining them as we continue our search. We have a mission to rebuild the kingdom of Hyrule and we have to find the lost part of the land. It is our mission asked us by King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Tell my sister and my grandmother that I love them and that they will see me again."

"I will relay the message, Link. I bid you farewell, my friend."

"Yes. Goodbye, Dmitri. Keep the island safe."

Dmitri used one of the small boats of Windfall Island and began his long trip back home. Link boarded Velgoros with Tetra and the pirates and they soon set sail. They waved back at the inhabitants of Windfall as they left them behind. Link then looked ahead and out to sea once again. They would move forward from here and Link was ready for anything. Link and Tetra would find this kingdom and start it up again. This journey would be the foundation of the future.

_The Sacred Realm_

_ Here I sit as my life has passed me by. I see my dearest friends honour my memory by rebuilding our wonderful island. I am grateful and feel honoured to have such noble and courageous people honour my memory in such a fantastic way. My death has saddened them all but I wish they would be happy. I suppose I can say I'm honoured by their sadness, too, for it shows that they truly did care for me. And I am grateful of that as well. I shall join the gods now, to have my spirit live on, free and happy. I shall become a part of eternity._

_Captain __Brin Feralas of Windfall_


End file.
